That one night
by ilse23
Summary: I only takes one night for a romance to start. The OPS centre will be filled with romance, but will the other team members find out or will it be kept a secret. Mostly T rated, some small parts are M rated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea for this story came from Special Agent Baker's story: ****Identities, Secrets, and Relationships. I asked her if i could use you story idea for my story. She was okay with it, just as long as i credited her story. Just the general idea came from her story. i've made my own story from this idea. **  


**Chapter 1  
**

The team went out for some quality time after another hard day of catching bad guys. They went to a local bar for some karaoke. Everybody was there including the new agent, Special agent Kayla O'Donnell. She had been with the OSP team for a year now. She had developed a little crush on Callen. They had become very close. He was sort of her big brother, but Kayla recently began to see him as more than her big brother.

Everyone was laughing and having fun and by the time the night ended they were all feeling pretty tipsy so they decided to call it a night since they had to be at work the next morning. Everybody went home.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys," Kayla said and she started to walk home.

"Hey wait up Kayla," Callen said. "You're not taking a cab?"

"No, I just live a few blocks from here so I'm gonna walk home."

"Alright I'll walk you home then. See you tomorrow Sam," Callen said as he waved Sam goodbye and walked together with Kayla to her home.

"Well this is me," Kayla said as they were standing in front of her apartment.

"Nice place you got here."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at work. Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem, it was my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kayla walked towards the door but she almost fell as she was trying to walk up the stairs but Callen caught her in time.

"You okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for catching me. I can't believe I almost fell," Kayla said and she started laughing since she was a little tipsy.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay to walk upstairs?" Callen asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure," Kayla said as she tried to get up.

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs," Callen said helping Kayla up the stairs.

A minute later they were standing in front of Kayla's apartment. She grabbed her keys out of her pocket and opened the door and walked in.

"Thank you again for walking me home. You really are a good friend."

"It's my pleasure. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay," Callen said as he noticed that he and Kayla were standing very close together.

"That's very sweet of you."

Kayla leaned in closer. Their noses were almost touching each other. They moved in closer and their lips touched. They started kissing. They continued to kiss as Kayla led them to the bedroom. They started taking of each other's clothes. They slept together.

The next morning Kayla woke up before Callen. She opened her eyes and saw Callen lying next to her. Then she remembered what happened last night, they had slept together. She got out of bed and took a shower. She wondered if she made a mistake last night by sleeping with Callen. When she got dressed Callen was awake too.

"Hi there," Callen said as Kayla came out of the bathroom.

"Hi. Listen, about last night…." Kayla started and sat down on the bed.

"I don't have any regrets if that's where this is going."

"It's not. But what are we gonna do with work, because we still have to work together and I'm not sure if it's appropriate for us to be together, I mean you are sort of my boss."

"We'll just act as if nothing has changed, we'll just be professional when we're at work and after work…" Callen said and he kissed Kayla.

"So we're gonna keep this a secret?"

"Yeah, just for now at least."

"Alright. Come on we should go to work otherwise we're gonna be late."

"Yeah. I'll go get dressed."

A few minutes later they left for work. Kayla gave Callen a ride since he didn't have his car with him. Kensi, Deeks and Sam were in the bullpen talking about last night.

"Oh my god you were so funny last night," Kensi said. "When you were up that stage singing, you looked so funny."

"Well I'm glad that you found my performance so funny," Deeks said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on Deeks I was only teasing."

"Morning guys," Kayla said as she walked in the bullpen followed by Callen.

"Morning," Deeks and Kensi said.

"Do we have coffee because I could sure use a cup?" Kayla said and she went to grab a cup of coffee and returned to her desk. She sat down with a heavy sigh.

"You okay Kay?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah I'm good. I think I may have had just a little too much to drink last night."

"Well hello to all of you. Hope you're all wide awake after last night because we have an urgent case," Hetty said and the team walked upstairs.

Eric and Nell briefed the team on the new case.

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks, you go talk to the family. Kayla, Sam and I will go to the crime scene," Callen said.

The team went out. 15 minutes later Sam, Kayla and Callen arrived at the crime scene. LAPD was already there. They went to examine the body and the crime scene.

"Looks like he was shot with a 9 mil, I found 3 casings," Kayla said as she picked up a casing.

"Why would somebody wanna should a well respected Navy SEAL captain?" Callen asked.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with him being a SEAL," Sam said.

"Maybe Sam's right. I would certainly explain this," Kayla said.

"What do you have?" Callen said.

Kayla pulled out a package of the glove compartment and showed the package to Callen and Sam.

"Drugs," Sam said.

"Looks like cocaine. Why would he have a package of cocaine in his glove compartment?" Kayla said.

"Could be a drug deal gone bad G," Sam said.

"Let's get the drugs tested to see what kind of drugs we're dealing with exactly and let's wait for the autopsy report to see if there are any drugs in his system," Callen said.

Callen's cell phone rang. It was Kensi.

"Yeah Kens," Callen said as he answered the phone.

"His wife says she doesn't know anybody that would wanna hurt him," Kensi said.

"Does she know if he was taking drugs, cus we found a pack of cocaine in his car?"

"I'll ask."

"Good, we're heading back to OPS. See you there," Callen said and he hung up the phone.

Sam, Kayla and Callen went back to OPS.

"Do you have anything Eric?" Callen asked.

"Still checking. We however did find this," Eric said and he put a file on the screen. "In the last couple of days he made several calls to the same number."

"Do you to who that number belongs too?" Kayla asked.

"It's was a prepaid cell phone so no luck there."

"Any cameras on the street?" Sam asked.

"No, none in that area. It was a blind spot."

"Keep checking Eric," Callen said.

Kensi and Deeks walked into the office.

"Did you find out anything useful from his wife?" Callen asked.

"No, nothing. She was shocked when we told her about the drugs. She said he would never use that stuff," Kensi said.

"Looks like she was right guys. I just got the autopsy report. There weren't any drugs in his system," Kayla said.

"So what was he doing with a pack of cocaine then?" Deeks asked.

"Drug dealer than maybe," Kayla said.

"Eric, see if you can find any huge amounts of payment in his bank account or big purchases that he made," Callen said.

"On it," Eric said and he went upstairs.

"Why would he deal drugs?" Kensi asked.

"Maybe he needed money for something," Deeks said.

"Yeah but for what. His wife said they weren't having any problems financially," Kensi said.

…..

"Well it's all nice that you're sitting here but don't you have a case," Hetty said.

"We're stuck Hetty. We have no idea who would wanna kill him and so far we haven't found any evidence that he was dealing drugs," Callen said.

"I may have something," Nell said as she came down the stairs. "For the last couple days he went to The Grave every night."

"That's drug gang territory," Deeks said.

"Looks like he might have been dealing," Kayla said.

"We've gotta get in that club," Callen said.

"That may be hard, they are very suspicious. You can't just walk in from the street. You need a connection," Deeks said.

"Then we use Captain McGowan as our connection," Callen said.

Callen and Sam went undercover as drug dealers. Kensi, Deeks and Kayla sat outside as backup.

Callen and Sam were let in the club as soon as they had mentioned McGowan's name. One of the bouncers escorted them to a table. At the table were 4 men in fancy suites.

"So you know McGowan?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah. He sent us here. He got himself killed this morning," Callen said.

"Killed? Well he had it coming," the man said.

"Why is that?" Sam said.

"He got himself involved with some a real badass, one who doesn't like it if he doesn't get paid."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Callen asked.

"Why would you wanna know that?"

"McGowan send us the deliver his money," Callen said.

The man made a call. He said that there were to man that came to deliver McGowan's money.

"Alright you can go in the back," the man said after he hung up the phone. "Mike, show them the way."

Mike led them in the back room.

"So you have my money?" the man said.

"We can get it for you," Callen said.

"How? McGowan never mentioned you two before."

"He told us where we could get it."

"How do I know that I can trust you two?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out."

"Or I could shoot you both right now. Just like it shot McGowan. He said he would deliver but he didn't, so now I'm suppose to trust that you will."

"You could shoot us, but then you'd still have no money buddy."

Kensi, Deeks and Kayla heard Callen us the distress word. The stormed the place.

"Federal agents freeze," they yelled as they entered the building.

"Drop you weapons," Kayla said.

"On your knees," Deeks said.

"Jay, go see what's happening out there," the man said.

As soon as he opened the door Kayla stood in front of him with her gun pointed at him.

"Uh I wouldn't do it if I were you," Kayla said as she saw he was reaching towards his gun. "On your knees."

As Callen and Sam saw Kayla they drew their guns as well.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Captain McGowan," Callen said.

"Who are you people?"

"Federal agents. The guy you killed was a Navy SEAL."

After they all had been arrested and taken to jail the team returned to OPS.

"Good job everybody. The LAPD sent his thanks for uncovering a huge drug operation," Hetty said and returned to her office. They finished their paper work. Kayla was the first one done and she started packing her stuff to go home.

"Calling it a night?" Callen said.

"Yep. Got plans for tonight," Kayla said and she left. "See you tomorrow guys."

Shortly after that Kensi and Deeks left too.

"Would you mind giving me a ride home Sam?" Callen asked.

"Sure, but where is your car? How did you get here this morning?" Sam said.

"Kayla gave me a ride."

"Ah so you're taking rides with her now?"

"Just this once."

"Did something happen between you two last night because I saw you walked her home?"

"No, nothing happened. If you must know I crashed at her place last night. I couldn't find my keys so she offered her free sofa. That's all."

2 weeks later….

Kensi and Deeks were at a stakeout.

"How long must we sit here? It's been over 4 hours," Deeks complained.

"Stop complaining Deeks. You've been complaining none stop for the last hour or so," Kensi said.

"I just hate waiting around. So do you think something is going on between Callen and Kayla?" Deeks said.

"What makes you say that?" Kensi asked.

"Well, it just seems like they have been spending a lot of time together at work."

"Not more than usual I think. Heads up, they're coming out."

"What are they carrying?"

"Don't know," Kensi said as she was taking pictures. "Maybe Eric and Nell can get something off these pictures."

Kensi and Deeks returned to OPS.

"Did you get anything?" Callen asked.

"We took some pictures. Maybe Eric and Nell can get something off of them. They seemed to carrying some crates. We couldn't see what was in them," Kensi said.

Eric and Nell analyzed the photos. Deeks and Kensi had to go undercover to get the bad guys. They had to go undercover at a club. The bad guy handled his business from inside this club. Sam, Callen and Kayla stayed outside in the van as backup.

"Got eyes on him," Kensi said. "South east corner."

"Got him," Deeks said.

"Do not move in on him yet. We have to wait till he does his business," Callen said through the com.

A few minutes later….

"His client is here. He's doing his business."

"Alright move in. We're right behind you," Callen said.

Callen, Deeks and Kayla moved towards the club and entered through the back entrance.

"Federal agents hold it right there," Kensi said as she raised her gun.

The man responded by standing up and taking one of the waitresses hostage as he held his gun against her head.

"Drop your guns or I will shoot her," the man said.

"I suggest you drop yours," Callen said who came in behind the man with Sam and Kayla.

The man pushed the waitress towards Callen, Sam and Kayla and made run for it. Kensi tried to stop him but she got knocked over by him and hit her head on one of the posts. Deeks cut of his path and hit him in the face.

"That's for knocking over my partner," Deeks said.

"You okay Kens?" Kayla said as she helped Kensi up.

"Yeah I'm good."

"You got a pretty nasty bump there."

"I'll be fine. Just a bump on the head. No big deal."

They wrapped up at the club and went back to OPS.

"I just wanna go home and sleep," Kensi said.

"You sure you're okay partner?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You got a pretty nasty bump there. Come on I'll drive you home, because there's no way I'm letting you drive."

"Fine."

Deeks and Kensi left. Shortly after that Sam left too to go home.

"I'll see you Monday guys, have a nice weekend," Sam said.

"See ya. Just another day at the office," Callen said.

"Yeah, just another day of catching bad guys. I just wanna go home and crawl in a nice hot bubble bath," Kayla said and she grabbed her things from her locker.

Callen got up and he walked up to Kayla.

"Do you maybe want so company with that?" Callen asked.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't. I've got a friend staying over."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, don't worry it's a female friend."

"I wasn't worried."

"So maybe another time?"

"I'll hold you to that."

"Alright, have a nice weekend. See you Monday."

"See you Monday."

In the meantime Deeks had arrived at Kensi's house.

"You're sure you're gonna be okay on your own tonight?" Deeks asked.

"I'm fine Deeks, don't worry," Kensi said.

"I do worry about you. You're my partner. I just wanna make sure you're okay. I'd be much happier if you'd let me stay here tonight. Just to make sure you're okay, because you do have a nasty bump on your head."

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch. If you come into my bedroom I will shoot you."

"Deal. I'll just be on the couch if you need me."

That night Kensi couldn't really sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go take an aspirin for her headache. When she walked back to the bathroom she almost fell over some stuff she had lying on the floor. Deeks had woken up from the noise.

"Sorry Deeks. Just went to get an aspirin for my headache. My head is killing me," Kensi said as she sat down on the couch next to Deeks.

"You sure I don't need to take you to the doctor. I mean you could have a concussion."

"I'm fine."

She just sat there at the couch for a couple of minutes until she fell asleep. Deeks picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom and put her down in her bed. As soon as he had let her go Kensi grabbed his arm.

"Could you stay here with me? I could use some company," Kensi said.

"Sure. I'm here for you," Deeks said as he lay down on the bed next to Kensi. Kensi crawled against him and fell asleep. A few minutes later Deeks fell asleep as well.

The next morning Deeks was in the kitchen making breakfast when Kensi woke up.

"Good morning partner. Feeling better?" Deeks said.

"Yeah a bit, my head still hurts a bit though."

"Sit down, I made you some pancakes."

"Thanks. And thanks for staying with me last night."

"No problem. It's what partners do."

Later that day Callen decided to drop by Kayla house to see if she wanted to go do something. He knocked on her door. A little later Kayla opened the door.

"Hey Callen, what are you doing here?" Kayla said.

"I just wanted to see if you would like to do something together maybe."

"Now is not really a good time, I'm kinda busy," Kayla said.

When she said that, a little girl came running towards her.

"Mommy, can I have an ice cream?" the little girl said.

"Sure, I'll get you one in minute. Go back and play, I'll be right there."

Callen stood there in the hallway with a shocked look on his face.

**End of Chapter 1. please review. In chapter 2 here will be more Densi scenes**


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a daughter?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I do, come in," Kayla said and Callen walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Yeah, nobody at NCIS knows about her."

"So this is your 'friend' who's staying over?"

"Yeah it is. I have her every other week. The other week she's with her father. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't really tell guys that I'm seeing that I have a little girl. In my experience it just scares them off."

"It's okay. You're just trying to protect her. So who's the father?"

"My ex-boyfriend. It just happened. We weren't really dating or anything. He's a friend of my brother and I met him at one of my brother's parties and we started talking and we were really drunk and then one thing led to another and 2 months later I found out I was pregnant. So we decided to give it a try but when Alyssa was a year old we realized it wasn't really working so we broke up, but we still have joined custody of Alyssa."

"Well I guess that's good. How old is she?"

"She just turned 4 last month."

"How cute. She really looks like a sweet girl."

"Thanks. I really like having her with me. Even though sometimes I don't get to spend much time with her during the week because of work, but I love her. She's my daughter."

"She's lucky to have you as her mother."

"Mommy, mommy, look what I made," Alyssa said as she came running towards Kayla with a piece of paper.

"What do you have? Let me see." Kayla looked at the drawing Alyssa made. "Wow that's beautiful."

"Can we go to the park mommy please?" Alyssa asked.

Kayla looked at Callen.

"Hey don't let me keep you here," Callen said.

"Fine, we'll go to the park. Go put your shoes on," Kayla said and Alyssa went to put her shoes on. "Would you like to come with us?"

"No, it's fine. You go spend some time with your daughter," Callen said.

"It's fine. She'll just play on the slide and such and I'll just be sitting on a bench watching her so you can keep me company."

"Alright then."

The three of them went to the park. Kayla and Callen sat on a bench talking while Alyssa played. After about an hour and a half they went back home.

"Go wash up sweetie, mommy's gonna make some dinner," Kayla said.

"I'm seeing a totally different side of you. I like this side," Callen said and he gave Kayla a kiss. "I should go. I'll see you Monday."

"Wait, do you maybe wanna stay for dinner?"

"Nah I shouldn't. You have your daughter."

"It's okay. Alyssa will be in bed by 8.30 anyway so we could just watch a movie or something. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Alright, are you sure Alyssa won't mind?"

"No, she'll be fine."

The three of them enjoyed a nice dinner.

"Mommy, can I go play on the Wii?"

"Sure, just for a little while okay, because you have to go in bath before you go to sleep okay."

"Okay mommy."

Alyssa went to go play. Kayla and Callen washed the dishes.

"She really is a cute girl and you are a wonderful mom. I can see that."

"Thank you. So you are okay with me having a daughter?"

"Yeah, It's fine with me, because I really like her mother."

"I really like you too."

"Mommy, will you come play with me?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure," Kayla said.

Kayla and Alyssa played a game on the Wii. Callen sat back in the couch and watched the two. After their game had ended Alyssa asked Callen if he wanted to play with her. Callen hesitated but Kayla encouraged him to go play and so Callen did.

"Just follow the movements on the screen," Kayla said.

Callen tried to follow the movements but he looked a bit clumsy. Kayla started laughing a bit. Alyssa beat Callen.

"You are very good at this," Callen said.

"Yeah and you are not very good at this," Alyssa said.

Kayla laughed when she heard her daughter say those words.

"Come on Alyssa, it's bath time," Kayla said and she took Alyssa by the hand and led her into the bath room. "I'll be right back, just make yourself at home."

Kayla put Alyssa in the bath tub and afterwards tucked her into bed and read her a book and she returned to Callen. They spend the night on the couch watching TV. After that they went to bed. Callen spent the night with Kayla.

"Good morning," Kayla said as she woke up and saw Callen lying next to her.

"Good morning," Callen said and he put his arms around Kayla and started kissing her.

A few seconds later Alyssa came storming in the bedroom and she jumped on the bed.

"Good morning mommy," Alyssa said as she climbed on top of Kayla.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep okay?" Kayla said.

"Yeah. When are we going to the pool? You promised we'd go swimming today."

"Oh yeah that's right. We'll go soon, but we have to wait. The pool isn't even open yet. I tell you what, why don't you get dressed and mommy will make you some nice pancakes."

"Okay," Alyssa said and she jumped off the bed.

"Sorry about that, she does that every morning."

"It's okay. I'm just not used to kids jumping on the bed I guess," Callen said.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

They enjoyed their breakfast and after that Kayla and Alyssa went to the swimming pool. Callen returned home.

A couple days later….

Kensi and Deeks had just returned from an undercover op.

"Good work Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks. They will spend a long time in jail," Hetty said.

Kensi and Deeks sat behind their desk.

"I'm glad this op is over," Kensi said.

"Yeah me too. Although I did not mind living in that big house and pretending to be husband and wife," Deeks said.

"Yeah I'd have to admit it was nice. Well I'm gonna go home. See you tomorrow Deeks."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

The next day Deeks and Kayla were working a case. They went on a stakeout.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Kayla said.

"Ask who out?" Deeks said.

"Kensi."

"Kensi? Are you serious?"

"Yeah I see how you look at her. I'm a woman, I see these things."

"I do not have a thing for Kensi."

"Right, just keep telling yourself that. I'm telling you, you like her. Just ask her out."

"Right and when are you going to ask Callen out?"

"What? Me and Callen? Where did you come up with that?"

"I can see too that you like him."

"Yeah whatever," Kayla said and she turned her head towards the building they were watching.

"Oh my god. You really like him don't you?"

"Deeks, just watch the building okay."

About an hour later they returned to OPS.

"Found out anything?" Callen asked as they walked into the bullpen.

"No, not much. We took some pictures so maybe Eric and Nell can get something off of them," Kayla said.

Kayla and Callen had to go undercover in order to solve this case. They went undercover as a couple at a party. Sam, Deeks and Kensi were in the van as back-up.

"So what do think of them as a couple?" Deeks asked.

Sam and Kensi looked at him with a weird face. They didn't say anything.

"Okay, am I the only one that sees that there's something between those two?" Deeks said.

"Really Deeks? Callen and Kayla? I know Callen. Trust me if he was dating a girl I would know about it," Sam said.

"Okay, we're in," Callen said through the com.

"Alright. The office is somewhere in back. Send the layout to your phone," Eric said.

"I see the entrance. South-east corner," Kayla said.

"Alright, now all we do is find a way in," Callen said. "Any cameras, Sam?"

"One covering the door and a couple more in the hallway behind the door," Sam said.

"Any in the office?"

"No, none."

It was a closed circuit, so Eric couldn't hack into them. So they used a signal jammer instead.

"Alright kill them on my signal okay," Callen said.

"Okay, but it's only gonna last for about a minute," Sam said.

Callen and Kayla carefully made their way towards the door. Luckily it was pretty busy in the club so nobody really noticed.

"Now Sam," Callen said.

Sam killed the signal and Callen and Kayla quickly made their way in the office.

"G, tell me you're in the office, cameras are back on," Sam said.

"We're in, copying files now," Callen said.

Callen plugged in the USB-drive and copied the files. As it was almost done Callen heard Sam through the com.

"G, you've got company coming. One security guard in the hallway headed your way," Sam said.

"It's done," Callen said.

"How are you planning to get out G? He's almost at the office."

As they heard that someone was at the door Kayla grabbed Callen and started kissing him. He understood what her plan was and kissed her back. Callen started unzipping her dress when the security guard walked in.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" The security guard said.

"Do you mind buddy? We're busy here," Kayla said.

"This is a private area. You can't be here," the security guard said as he broke them apart.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Callen said.

"Leave now, before I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

"Come on baby, let's go. We can finish this someplace else," Kayla said and she pulled Callen outside.

Callen went with her and as soon as they were in the hallway they started laughing. They were still in character acting drunk. They walked back to the van. But as they were walking out someone came after them.

"Hey you two," a man said.

Callen and Kayla turned around.

"Oh-oh they've got company," Kensi said.

"Can we help you with something?" Callen asked.

"What were you two doing inside my office?" the man asked.

"We were just looking for a little private place. Don't make such a big deal about it," Callen said.

"Search them."

Callen and Kayla were being searched.

"Damn, they are compromised," Sam said and he got out of the van followed by Kensi and Deeks.

As the man were about to find their guns Callen and Kayla turned around knocking them on the floor and they drew their weapons.

"Federal agents stay down," Kayla said.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks had come to support them.

They took them into custody and they solved the case and returned to OPS.

"Good work everybody," Hetty said.

"I'm gonna go home and crawl in a nice hot bubble bath. See you guys tomorrow," Kensi said.

"Wait up partner," Deeks said and followed her.

"I'm gonna go home too. See you tomorrow," Sam said.

Callen sat down on the chair next to Kayla.

"So what was that earlier in the office?" Callen asked.

"What was what? Oh you mean….. Well it was the first thing that came to mind since we were close to being compromised. Was that not okay?" Kayla said.

"I was fine, just caught me a bit of guard. Do you have plans tonight?"

"Nope, no plans tonight. No company tonight."

Callen nodded. Kayla understood what he meant.

"See you tomorrow," Kayla said and she went home.

A few minutes later Callen knocked on her door. Kayla led him in and immediately started kissing him. She led them to the bed room. They made out.

Kensi had driven home. When she arrived at her house she saw that the door was open. She drew her weapon and walked in. She was caught of guard by someone hiding behind the door and she was drugged with chloroform and placed on her couch.

The next morning Deeks went by Kensi's place with a cup of coffee and a donut. Kensi still hadn't woken up from the chloroform. Deeks knocked on her door. There was no answer. He saw her car in the driveway. Then he saw a shadow moving inside the house. He noticed it wasn't Kensi's. He put the coffee and donuts on the floor and grabbed his gun. He kicked in the door. He saw Kensi lying on the couch unconscious. He checked the room. He didn't see anybody. He went to check on Kensi, as he got down next to her someone smacked him on the head from behind. Deeks was out cold as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A little later Kensi and Deeks had woken up they were tied onto the kitchen chairs backs against each other. The man was standing a few feet away from them.

"What do you want?" Kensi asked.

"Who are you?" Deeks said.

"That's none of your concern and I what I want is very simple. I want your entire agency to go down," the man said.

"Why?" Deeks said.

"You killed a very close friend of mine so it's payback."

"Our teammates will find out were missing and they will come for us," Kensi said.

"I'm counting on it Agent Blye."

Callen and Sam were sitting in the bullpen.

"Where are Kensi and Deeks? They are late," Callen said.

"Don't know," Sam said.

Callen dialed Kensi's phone number. No answer. Same with Deeks's phone.

"Where are Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"We don't know. I just called them but they didn't pick up their phones," Callen said.

"Ask Eric if he can locate them."

Callen and Sam got up and walked upstairs.

"Eric, can you locate Kensi and Deeks please? They haven't checked in yet and they didn't pick up their phones," Callen said.

"On it," Eric said.

Callen and Sam stayed their waiting for an answer. A few minutes later Eric had found them.

"Their cell phones are at Kensi's place," Eric said.

"Can you activate their cameras?" Callen asked.

"I'll try."

A few minutes later their cameras were on the screen. Deeks's camera was black. Kensi's camera was pointed at the sealing in the living room.

"Not much help," Eric said.

"What about their microphones?" Sam asked.

Eric turned on their microphones. They heard Kensi talking, but there was another man there. Callen and Sam didn't recognize the voice.

"Looks like they have company," Callen said. "Any cameras on Kensi's house?"

"Let me check….. There's one across the street."

Eric put the camera feed on the screen. They could only see a part of Kensi's house.

"Can you zoom in on Kensi's house?" Sam asked.

The picture didn't get any clearer. They couldn't really see anything.

"Think we should go take a peek, to see if they are okay?" Callen said.

"I think we should G. Better safe than sorry," Sam said.

About 20 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at Kensi's house. They looked around. From the outside everything looked normal. Callen knocked on the door.

"Kensi, are you there? It's Callen," Callen said.

"If I don't open the door he'll know something is up," Kensi said.

"Fine, make it quick. Get rid of him," the man said.

"I'm coming, just a minute," Kensi said as she was being untied.

"Hey Callen, what's up?" Kensi said when she opened the door.

"Everything okay, Kens? Cus you're late for work and you didn't pick up your phone," Callen said.

"Yeah everything is fine. Just overslept and not feeling very well this morning."

Kensi made a look with her eyes and Callen understood it and nodded.

"Alright, feel better. I'll tell Hetty you're not coming in today."

Kensi closed the door and was being tied up again. Callen and Sam walked back to the car and Callen called Hetty.

"Hetty, Kensi and Deeks have company. I think he's holding them hostage," Callen said.

"Alright Mr. Callen, get them out safely," Hetty said.

"Already on it," Callen said and he hung up the phone.

"Any idea on how we're gonna get them out?" Sam asked.

"No, still thinking. We could just kick in the front door," Callen said.

"And get shot at?"

"Do you have another plan?"

"No."

"Alright then let's go."

Callen and Sam drew their weapons and walked to the front door. Sam kicked it in.

"Federal agents," they yelled.

They quickly had to dodge a bullet and they returned fire. The man went down. He wasn't dead. Sam went over to him and cleared him of his gun. Callen untied Kensi and Deeks.

"Thanks," Kensi said.

"Who's that guy?" Callen said.

"He said that I killed one of his friends and he wanted payback."

"Is that so?" Sam said who was standing over the man.

"You all deserve to go down. Mark my words it will happen," the man said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Get him out of here Sam," Callen said.

"You okay partner?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah I'm good. You?" Kensi said.

"Good too."

"You two good? Sam and I will head to the boatshed to question him," Callen said.

"Yeah we're good. We'll meet you back in OPS," Kensi said.

Sam and Callen questioned the guy to make sure there were no more treats for the team and locked him up. The rest of the day they finished up their paper work. Callen, Sam and Kayla had already gone home. Kensi and Deeks were still sitting in the bullpen.

"You're going home soon?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, just have to finish this and then I'll head home. You?" Kensi replied.

"Yeah me too. Listen, I could go home with you if you don't like to be alone tonight after what happened."

"I'm fine Deeks."

"Well then do it for me. I'd be much happier if I know my partner is safe."

"Fine. But you're sleeping on the couch and if….," Kensi started.

"If I come into your bedroom you'll shoot me. Yeah I know," Deeks finished.

"Good."

Kensi and Deeks left for Kensi's house. Kensi grabbed them a couple of beers from the fridge and a bowl of popcorn. They sat on the couch watching America's next top model, one of Kensi's favorite shows. Kensi and Deeks both went to bed. Deeks slept on the couch. In the middle of the night Deeks had to go pee. As he came walking out of the bathroom Kensi wanted to walk in. They bumped against each other.

"Oops, sorry Kens," Deeks said.

"It's okay," Kensi said.

For a moment they stared into each other eyes. Their heads moved closer, their lips touched and they shared a little kiss. They looked at each other and they kissed again, this time more passionately. Deeks picked Kensi up and carried her to the bedroom. Deeks started to untie her pajama pants.

"Should we be doing this?" Kensi asked. "I mean we're partners. We have to work together."

"Sure, partners with benefits," Deeks said and he kissed her again.

Kensi thought if she should go through with this but him kissing her felt so good that she didn't want it to stop so she decided to go through with it. She removed Deeks his shirt and Deeks did the same with hers and laid her down on the bed. They slept together.

The next day Kensi and Kayla were sitting in the bullpen. The others weren't there yet.

"I don't know what I see, but I see something different about you today," Kayla said.

"Like what?" Kensi said.

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it, but something just seems different about you today."

"Nope, same me as always.."

"I think I know what it is. You got lucky last night, didn't you?"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"There's nobody. I guess I just got a good night sleep."

"Uh-uh…"

Later that day Kensi and Deeks were on their way to talk to a suspect. They were sitting in the car not knowing what to say to each other.

"I knew this was gonna be weird, us working together, after what happened last night," Kensi said.

"Yeah maybe at first, but I didn't regret last night. It was amazing," Deeks said.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing. But how are we gonna do it with work? I mean we should act professional when we're at work."

"I completely agree with you. We'll just act like normal partners when we are at work."

"Good, I'm glad you agree."

….

The agents where sitting in the bullpen working on some of their ongoing cases when Kayla's phone rang. It was her ex-boyfriend, Alyssa's father, who was calling. Kayla picked up the phone and walked out of the bullpen.

"Hello Alex," Kayla said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Kayla," Alex said.

"What do you want Alex? I'm at work."

"There's something that I need to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait? I'm working right now."

"Alyssa told me yesterday that mommy has a new boyfriend. Is this true?"

"What? What business is that to you? We're not together anymore."

"It is my business who my daughter sees. She also said that she saw the two of you kissing. Were you making out with some other guy in front of our daughter?"

"No, I would never do that. It would've probably only been a little kiss."

"So it is true, you do have a new boyfriend?"

"So what if I do? You don't have a say over my love life."

"Maybe not, but I do have a say over my daughter's life and I don't want you to see him anymore not while our daughter is around."

"You don't get to decide who I see and who I don't see!"

"Maybe not, but I don't want our daughter around that. You'll stop seeing him or…"

"Or what?"

"I'll make sure you don't get to see Alyssa anymore."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"I'm sure I can convince a judge to side with me if I tell him you're making out with another guy in front of her."

"What, like you don't have women over?"

"No, not when I have Alyssa with me."

"So what I can't have a love life? I always put Alyssa first. She's the most important thing in my life. And I'm a great mother! Everybody knows that! So there is zero chance I'll let you take her away from me."

"The choice is up to you, him or Alyssa," Alex said and he hung up the phone.

Kayla walked back to her desk and threw her phone on her desk and sat down.

"Argh," Kayla said.

"Everything okay Kayla?" Callen asked.

"Yeah. Just a little pissed at someone."

"Since when do you have a daughter?" Kensi said. Kayla looked at her with a strange face. "I could help but overhear."

"For about 4 years now. Her father and I separated and we don't always agree on everything when it comes to Alyssa."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah," Kayla said and she grabbed her phone and put a photo of Alyssa on the screen and gave it to Kensi.

"She's beautiful. She really looks like you."

"Thanks."

"You have a daughter? Seriously? I would have never figured you for the mother type," Deeks said.

"Yeah, I have a daughter and I love her."

"Is everything okay? Cus it sounded pretty intense," Callen said.

"Yeah it'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle," Kayla said and she got up.

"Where are you going?" Callen asked.

"I'm just gonna blow of some steam," Kayla said and she walked out of the bullpen.

About 15 minutes later Callen decided to go look for her to see what was going on this morning. He found her in the gym beating the hell out of the punching bag.

"You okay Kayla?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kayla said.

"Really, so you're just beating the hell out of the punching bag for fun? It looks more like you're angry at someone. What happened this morning? That was Alyssa's father who was calling, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was," Kayla said and she stopped punching. "Apparently Alyssa told him that mommy has a new boyfriend and apparently she saw us kissing. So he was going on about that I shouldn't be making out in front of her. Like I would ever do that, it was probably only a little kiss."

"Yeah, I can't remember that we were making out when she was around. So what did he say?"

"He threatened me that he would take Alyssa away from me. He said I had a choice to make: him or Alyssa."

"What?! That's ridiculous. He can't control who you see and who you don't and you're a great mother. I can see that."

"Thanks, yeah that's what I told him to, but there was no reasoning with him. He tried to do that a couple times already, trying to take Alyssa from me."

"Seriously? What a jerk."

"Yeah sometimes I can't stand him, but he's Alyssa's dad so he has a right to see her and I never heard Alyssa say she doesn't like spending time with him so, so I just have to put up with him. But I can handle him."

"If there's anything I can do, just let me know."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Kayla said and she gave Callen a kiss on his cheek.

"By the way, does he know that you're a federal agent?"

"No, he doesn't know and I'm not planning on telling him that, it'll just give him another reason to try to take Alyssa away from me."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with someone like him."

"Yeah me too," Kayla said and this time she kissed Callen on the lips.

"I thought we agreed not to do that at work."

"Yeah I know, but I just needed a kiss."

"Excuse me but we need you guys in OPS," Nell said when she walked in.

"Alright," Callen said.

"I'll be right there. Just gonna freshen up," Kayla said.

Kayla freshened up and joined the others upstairs in OPS.

"What have we got?" Kayla said.

"I'll fill you in on the way," Callen said.

"What's the short version?"

"Dead marine."

"Ah okay."

20 minutes later the team arrived at the crime scene. It was an open parking lot near the beach. They examined the crime scene and the body and talked to LAPD about what happened. Suddenly they heard gunfire. They all took cover and pulled out their guns to see where the gunshots were coming from. They shots stopped.

"Everybody okay?" Callen asked.

"I'm good," Sam said.

"Good," Kensi and Deeks said.

"Kayla you okay?" Kensi said as she saw Kayla's arm full of blood.

"Yeah I'm fine. The bullet just grazed my arm. No biggie," Kayla said.

A LAPD officer got injured in the shooting, he took a bullet to the leg. Paramedics arrived at the scene and patched Kayla up.

"Where the hell did those shots came from?" Kayla asked when she walked back to the others.

"It looks like from somewhere up there. Kensi, Deeks you check out if you can find something," Callen said.

"Why would somebody be shooting at us?" Kayla asked.

"Maybe whoever shot this guy doesn't want us to find out who did it," Sam said.

"Hey guys, I've got something over here," an LAPD officer said.

"What have you got?" Callen asked.

"Looks like our shooter was aiming for someone."

Callen, Sam and Kayla noticed the dead body lying on the floor.

"Was there anything special about this guy?" Callen asked.

"He said he witnessed what happened here."

"Maybe our killer saw him and didn't want him talking any more to the police," Kayla said.

"So know we have two bodies. We really need to find this guy before he kills more people," Callen said.

Kensi and Deeks came back.

"What have you got?" Callen asked.

"Found some casings. Shot came from 300/400 yards away," Kensi said.

"Shooter is a pro," Sam said.

"Get them to ballistics, maybe they'll be in the system," Callen said and Kensi and Deeks left. "Whoever did this doesn't wanna be found out."

Callen called Eric.

"Hey Eric, have you found any next of kin?" Callen said.

"Yeah, he has a wife and daughter. The live in Beverly Hills, send the address to your phone," Eric said.

"Thanks Eric, we'll go talk to them," Callen said and the three of them left to go talk to his wife.

"Excuse, Mrs. Adams? Agents Callen, Hanna & O'Donnell, NCIS. May we speak to you for a minute? It's about your husband," Callen said.

"Ryan? What about him?" Mrs. Adams said.

"I'm very sorry to tell you ma'am but your husband was killed this morning," Sam said.

"Oh my god, who would do such a thing?" Mrs. Adams said in tears.

"That's what we're trying to find out ma'am. Would it be alright if we ask you a couple of questions?" Callen said.

"Yes, come in."

"I'm very sorry for your loss ma'am. Is there anything you could tell us that could help us? Like was your husband acting strange lately or was he having any troubles at work?" Kayla said.

"No, everything was fine. He wasn't having any problems at work. As far as I know everybody in his team liked him. He got along great with everyone."

"What about at home, was he acting weird or was he having problems with anyone?" Callen asked.

"No, not that I know of."

Then Mrs. Adams's home phone rang. She picked it up. It turned out to be the person who had killed her husband. They had kidnapped their daughter. They were demanding 1 million dollars.

"Okay, calm down ma'am. We're gonna do everything we can to get your daughter back safely okay," Kayla said.

"Kayla, one minute please," Callen said and they walked away. "I want you to stay here, in case they call again. Sam and I will go back to the office to try to find her."

"Okay, keep me posted."

"Will do," Callen said and he and Sam went back to the office.

"Any news Eric?" Callen asked when they walked into OPS.

"Ballistics came back, bullets weren't in the system," Eric said.

"What about Private Adams? Find anything on him?"

"I looked at his service record. He got into a fight with a fellow marine on base last week. Other marines had to break them up," Nell said.

"Do you have a name for us, Nell?" Sam asked.

"Yeah a Private Smith, send his home address to you phones."

"Thanks Nell. Sam and I will go talk to him. Kensi, Deeks you talk to his sergeant ask him what happened between those two," Callen said.

They team left.

10 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at Smith's house. They knocked at the door. A few seconds later someone opened the door.

"Private Smith?" Callen asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Smith said.

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS. Can we ask you some questions?"

"What about?"

"About you and Private Adams. We heard you got into a fight last week."

"Yes we did, but we resolved that. Why are you asking about that now?"

"Private Adams was found dead this morning," Sam said.

"Wait, you think I have something to do with it?"

"Do you?" Callen asked.

"No, yes we did have a fight and it did get pretty physical, but we resolved that. I was just over something stupid. We talk about it and made up. I would never kill him."

"We were you this morning?"

"I was at the base. Went there around 4 and got back around 11 this morning. You could ask my sergeant."

"We'll do that. Don't leave town," Callen said and he and Sam went back to OPS and called Kensi on the way to fill her in.

In the meantime Kensi and Deeks had arrived at the marine base and were on their way to question Sergeant Lopez.

"Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks, NCIS, we're here to see Sergeant Lopez," Kensi said to the guard at the gate as they showed their badges.

"Alright, go straight ahead and then it's the 3 building on the right," the guard said.

"Alright thank you," Kensi said and she drove to the building and she and Deeks walked to Sergeant Lopez's office.

"Excuse me, Sergeant Lopez. Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks, NCIS, may we ask you some questions?" Kensi said.

"Sure, come in. What do wanna ask me?" Sergeant Lopez said.

"We need to ask you some questions about Private Adams."

"What about him?"

"He was found dead this morning. He was murdered and his daughter was kidnapped this morning. Possible by the same guy," Deeks said.

"Oh my god, who would do something like that? Ryan was a great guy. Everybody loved him."

"What about him and Private Smith? We heard that they got into a fight and fellow marines had to break them up," Kensi said.

"Yeah they had a fight, but we resolved that and they were okay. Private Smith would never kill him."

"Private Smith said he was at the base this morning from 4am till 11am. Did you see him here?" Deeks said.

"Yeah he was here this morning. I talked to him."

"Did he tell you anything about having problems at work or in his private life?" Kensi asked.

"No, nothing. You could ask Private Evans. They were pretty close."

"Thank you. Do you know where we can find him?"

"Yeah, I'll give you his home address."

"Thank you and thank you for your time," Kensi said and they left to go see Private Evans. There was nobody at his house and they returned to the office.

Kayla was still at Mrs. Adams's house. She hadn't heard anything more from the kidnappers. She called Callen for an update.

"Hey Callen, any news?" Kayla said.

"No, not yet. We're still looking into it and questioning people. How about you? Heard anything more?" Callen said.

"No, we haven't. Keep me posted."

"Will do. You too," Callen said and he hung up the phone.

A few seconds later the house phone rang. Mrs. Adams picked it up and Kayla listened in on the conversation and tried to track the call. They said they wanted the 1 million dollars delivered to a location in 2 hours. He hung up just before Kayla could get a lock on him.

"Damn, I almost had him," Kayla said and she called Callen. "Hey Callen, he called again. He wants to have the 1 million dollars delivered in 2 hours. I almost got a lock on him, got a cell tower he was using. It's somewhere in Venice. I'll send the coordinates to Eric."

"Okay, good work. What about Mrs. Adams' daughter?" Callen said.

"She's still alive. I'll also send Eric the last conversation; maybe he can analyze it and get some background noises or something."

"Okay. I'll let him know."

"Alright keep me posted," Kayla said and she hung up the phone.

"Eric, Kayla sent you an audio file. The kidnapper called again. Analyze it, see if you can find anything in the background. She also sent you coordinates of the cell tower he called from. It's somewhere in Venice," Callen said as he walked in the OPS centre.

"On it," Eric said.

"Nell, see if you can find Private Evans. He wasn't at his house."

"Will do," Nell said and Callen left the OPS centre and walked downstairs to the bullpen.

"Mr. Callen, a moment please," Hetty called as Callen walked down the stairs.

"What's up Hetty?" Callen said as he walked into her office.

"How's the case going, Mr. Callen?"

"We are still looking for the killer and the kidnapper. He made contact again. He wants the 1 million dollars delivered in 2 hours. Eric is analyzing the audio file to see if he can hear something that would lead us to where he's holding her."

"Find her, Mr. Callen," Hetty said and Callen nodded and went back to the bullpen.

About half an hour later Eric and Nell came down the stairs.

"Guys, I think we've found him," Eric said.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen said.

"I analyzed the audio file and I heard a distinct noise in the background. I couldn't really place it, but then Nell found Private Evans. He's somewhere in Venice. In the same area as where the call came from," Eric said.

"I found an address for Private Evans and I looked at the traffic cams in that area and I saw him walking in the house with a girl. The girl fits the description of Mrs. Adams' daughter. I send the address to your phones," Nell said.

"Good work guys. Let's go," Callen said.

15 minutes later they arrived at the house. Kensi and Deeks went to the back door. Callen and Sam went to the front door and knocked and the door.

"Hi, we're from Safe Home security. We're checking security systems in this neighborhood," Callen said.

"Sorry, I don't have one," the man said.

"Would you like one then?" Sam said.

"I'm sorry. I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"No problem, we'll come back later," Sam said and he and Callen left.

"Kensi, tell me you're in," Callen said through the com.

"Yeah, we're in. I've spotted her, she's still alive," Kensi said.

"Is she safe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen, he's in the living room."

"Alright, we're coming in, standby," Callen said and they moved towards the front door. "You guys ready?"

"Ready," Kensi said.

"Alright go," Callen said and Sam kicked in the front door.

"Federal agents, hold it right there," Kensi said.

He tried to grab his gun but Callen shot him before he got the chance. He wasn't dead. Callen shot him in the arm. Sam went to clear him of his gun. Callen went to Mrs. Adams' daughter.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay. You're safe now," Callen said as he untied her.

Sam matched the guy they shot to Private Evans.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked.

"He was always talking about how perfect his life was with his wife and daughter and always shoving it in my face. I got sick of it. She used to be my girlfriend but he stole her away from me," Evans said.

"So you decided to kill him and kidnap his daughter?" Deeks said.

"They deserved to suffer, like I suffered."

"Stand up. You're under arrest for the murder of Private Adams and the kidnapping of his daughter," Sam said.

Callen called Kayla.

"Kayla, I have someone who wants to talk to Mrs. Adams," Callen said.

"Mrs. Adams, it's for you," Kayla said as she handed the phone to Mrs. Adams.

Mrs. Adams heard her daughter and she almost cried. Kensi and Deeks brought Private Evans to prison and Callen and Sam brought Mrs. Adams' daughter back.

"Good work guys," Kayla said.

"Thank you so much. All of you," Mrs. Adams said.

"You're welcome ma'am," Sam said and they went back to the office.

"Nice work everyone," Hetty said.

They all went home. Callen didn't go home, he went to Kayla's apartment.

"I'm glad we got that girl home safely," Kayla said as she was making dinner.

"Yeah me too. I can't believe someone would do that just because he didn't get the girl," Callen said.

"Yeah I know. I can't imagine what Mrs. Adams must have gone through. I mean if something like this would happen to Alyssa… I can't even think about something like that."

"Yeah, it must be awful going through something like that. Luckily Alyssa has you as a mother, a federal agent who can protect herself and her daughter and kick ass."

"Haha yeah, that's true."

"Just out of curiosity, where did you work before you joined NCIS?"

"I'd have to kill you if I told you that."

"Oh really? Was it that secret? Does Hetty know?

Then the doorbell rang.

"Could you set the table please?" Kayla said as she walked towards the door.

"Hey mommy," Alyssa said when the door opened and she walked in.

"Hey Alyssa. Alex, what are you doing here?" Kayla said.

"I know it's not Friday yet, but could you take Alyssa already tonight. I got called into work. Have to do a double shift," Alex said.

"Yeah, sure no problem."

Alex heard some noises coming from the apartment and he heard Alyssa talking to someone.

"Is someone here with you?" Alex said and he walked in.

"Alex, wait," Kayla said as Alex walked into her apartment and saw Callen standing in the kitchen putting the plates on the table.

"Who the hell are you? Is this your new boyfriend? I told what would happen if you kept seeing him."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alyssa, sweety, go to room and put your stuff away okay," Kayla said.

"Okay, mommy," Alyssa said and she went to her room.

"So is this your new boyfriend?" Alex said.

"So what if it is?" Kayla said.

"I told you I don't want him around Alyssa."

"Alex, don't start with this again. We've had this conversation before."

"Yes, and apparently I was the only one listening."

"You always do this! You always criticize my life. And I'm done with it. You don't get to decide how I live my life!"

"And what about Alyssa's life? She's my daughter!"

"She's my daughter too. And I take care of her. She's everything to me. I would never do anything to hurt her. She will always come first!"

"Right, unless you're screwing some guy while she's here!"

"Now you listen to me! She's my daughter. I love her more than anything and she's the most important thing in my life and she will always come first no matter what!"

"Then prove it and break up with him right now."

"That is so unfair. I can't have someone else in my life just because you say so?"

"You just said that Alyssa is the most important thing in your life and that she's everything to you, so prove it."

"That is so unfair. You have absolutely no right to come in here and tell me how I should live my life you son of a bitch," Kayla said and Alex struck her in her face.

"You little whore," Alex said.

"Hey! That's enough! YOU DON'T TREAT HER THIS WAY!" Callen said.

"Stay out of this, this I between me and her," Alex said and he looked like he was about to hit Kayla again but Callen stopped him and Alex took a swing at him.

Callen blocked the swing Alex took at him and he punched Alex in his face.

"You stay away from her," Callen said.

"I'll see you in court," Alex said and he left.

"You okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks for defending me though."

"Anytime. He really is an ass. Do you really think he's gonna take you to court?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's been trying to get full custody of Alyssa for a while now. But I can handle it. He's not gonna take Alyssa away from me. I won't let him."

"Mommy, what is going on?" Alyssa said as she came out of her room. "I heard you and daddy yelling at each other."

"Everything is fine honey, mommy and daddy just had a little argument. It's fine honey," Kayla said and she picked Alyssa up. "Come on sweety, let's go eat."

"So did you have fun at school today?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah it was really nice. I made a drawing and the teacher love it," Alyssa said.

"Really? That's nice. What did you drew?"

"I drew a little doggy."

"That's nice."

At 7 it was time for Alyssa to go to bed. Kayla had just read her a story.

"Goodnight Alyssa, sweet dreams," Kayla said and she gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight mommy. I really like being here with you. I missed you. I'd rather be here with you then with daddy," Alyssa said.

"I really like having you here as well. I miss you when you're not here. Sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye mommy."

"Bye sweety," Kayla said and she turned down the light and shut the door and she walked back to the living room where Callen was sitting on the couch.

"She's asleep?" Callen asked.

"Almost."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is everything good between us?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Don't worry. I'm not gonna break up with you just because Alex said so."

"Okay, but I don't wanna come between you and your daughter."

"You are not coming in between anything. I have room in my heart for both of you."

"Okay. Just so you know, if this I gonna gets ugly with you and Alex and this court thingy I would completely understand if you broke up with me. Cus your daughter is the most important thing in your life and she deserves her mother."

"I appreciate you saying that but I won't let it get that far," Kayla said and she kissed Callen.

"Alright, and if you ever need any help or someone to talk to, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you."

In the meantime in Kensi's house…..

Kensi heard a knock on the door and opened the door.

"Hey Deeks," Kensi said.

"Hey Kens, got some burgers and beer for us," Deeks said.

"Thank you, come on in," Kensi said and Deeks put down the burgers and beer on the table and turned around and kissed Kensi.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Well we have all night," Kensi said and she kissed Deeks again.

"What are you watching?" Deeks said as they sat on the couch. "America's next top model? Really?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"Alright, if you like it we'll watch it," Deeks said as he handed Kensi her burger and beer.

After that they watched a movie. Although they did not see a lot of the movie. Most part of the movie they spend kissing.

That night Deeks stayed over a Kensi's place.

"You want me to sleep on the couch again?" Deeks joked.

"Nah, you can sleep in my room tonight, previous times you ended up their anyway so you might as well join me right away."

At that Deeks kissed her and picked her up and carried her to the bed and they slept together.

….

Kayla and Kensi were training together in the gym. They were sparring with each other. Kayla threw Kensi down on the floor.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Kensi asked.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" Kayla said as she helped Kensi get back up.

"I don't know, so that's why I'm asking. You look like you're putting a lot of anger in your punches and throws."

"Sorry, didn't know I was doing that. It's just Alex and I are in a bit of a fight lately. He doesn't approve of the way how I take care of Alyssa so he's been trying to fight me for full custody."

"What a jackass! I'm absolutely sure you are a good mother."

"Thanks Kens. I can deal with him. I won't let him take Alyssa away from me. And Alyssa told me anyways that she prefers to stay with me than with her father."

"That's good, right. Is he planning to take you to court?"

"He said he maybe would. We'll see."

"Well if you ever need anyone, you know to talk to or something…."

"Thanks Kens."

"Morning guys, Hetty needs you up in OPS," Nell said as she walked into the gym.

"Alright. We'll be right there," Kensi said and Kensi and Kayla went to freshen up.

15 minutes later…

"What have we got?" Kayla asked as she and Kensi walked into OPS.

"Play the video, Mr. Beale," Hetty said.

Eric played the video. The saw a marine being killed and another marine being pulled in a van and they took off.

"The man that was killed was Gunnery sergeant David Gonzalez," Eric said.

"Who's the other marine?" Sam asked.

"That is Gunnery sergeant Mara Fuentes," Nell said.

"What about the guys that took her?" Kayla asked.

"Can't see their faces, so facial rec won't help us. Got kaleidoscope looking for the van. No hits yet," Eric said.

"Keep looking. See what you can find out about Gonzalez and Fuentes. Do Gonzalez and Fuentes have any next of kin?" Callen said.

"Gonzalez's parents live in Venice. Fuentes has a brother living in Lomita. Addresses are on your phones."

"Thanks Eric. Kensi, Deeks, you guys check out the crime scene. We'll go talk to the family," Callen said and the team left.

"So partner, I was thinking about doing something tonight. Wanna join me?" Deeks said when he and Kensi were in the car.

"What do you wanna do?" Kensi said.

"I was thinking about going to the movies and grabbing something to eat."

"Sure, if we get this case solved in time."

In the meantime Callen, Sam and Kayla had arrived at Fuentes's brother's house. Sam knocked on the door but nobody answered. Sam knocked again.

"Javier Fuentes, federal agents. Open up" Sam said.

"Buscan Javier Fuentes?" They heard somebody ask and they looked around. They saw someone standing on the pavement.

"Sí, Sabes dónde está?" Kayla said.

"Sí, trabaja en el garaje de la Lomita Boulevard," the man said.

"Muchas gracias," Kayla said.

"You check if he's at work, we'll go talk to Gonzalez's parents," Callen said.

"Alright," Kayla said and she went to the garage and Callen and Sam went to Gonzalez's parent's house.

"Buenos días, busco Javier Fuentes, está aquí?" Kayla said as she walked into the garage.

"Javier, alguien está aquí para verlo," the man said and Javier walked towards Kayla.

"Buenos días, habla Ingles?" Kayla said.

"Yes I do, what is this about?" Javier said.

"It's about your sister. Is there someplace more private where we can talk?"

"Sure," Javier said and they walked into the office. "What's going on?"

"I'm Kayla O'Donnell, NCIS."

"NCIS? Is my sister in trouble?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but your sister was kidnapped this morning and the other marine that was with her was killed."

"Oh my god."

"Do you know anybody who would wanna harm your sister?"

"No, everybody loved Mara."

"Did she mention anything out of the ordinary to you?"

"No, I just spoke to her last night. She said she was going on a new mission soon. Could that have anything to do with her being kidnapped?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Was your sister in a relationship with anyone?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Did she ever mention the name David Gonzalez?"

"No, I don't think so. Was he the marine that got killed?"

"Yes, he was. At this point we don't know if your sister or Mr. Gonzalez was the target so we're looking into every possibility. If you think of anything else that can help or if they contact you, please call me," Kayla said and she handed him her number and walked back to her car.

"Excuse me, Agent O'Donnell," Javier said and Kayla turned around. "Do you think my sister is still alive, honestly?"

"They already killed one marine so the sooner we find your sister the better. I don't know if she's still alive, but we are gonna do everything we can to find your sister and hopefully bring her back alive," Kayla said and Javier nodded and Kayla got in the car and drove back to OPS.

In the meantime Kensi and Deeks had arrived at the crime scene.

"Hey Scott," Deeks said to the police officer on scene.

"Hey Deeks. What are you doing here?" Scott said.

"They guy that was killed was a marine. NCIS would like to take over the case. This is Agent Kensi Blye."

"Alright, the investigation is yours."

"Thanks Scott."

"Looks like he was shot with an automatic weapon. I've got at least 10 shell casings here," Kensi said.

"They needed to do it fast so no one would catch them," Deeks said.

"But the question still is, were they after Gonzalez or Fuentes? And why not shoot them both? Why kill one marine and kidnap the other? That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe they needed one for leverage or something. Got a camera here on the street, maybe Eric can pull something off of it," Deeks said and he called Eric.

30 minutes later Callen and Sam walked back into the bullpen. Kayla was already there.

"Hey, did you guys find out anything from his parents?" Kayla said.

"They didn't know anybody who would wanna hurt their son. How did you do?" Callen said.

"Same. He didn't know anybody who would wanna hurt his sister. I just hope she's still alive."

"Yeah we better find her soon."

"Javier Fuentes did say his sister was going away on a new mission soon. Maybe that might have something to do with her being kidnapped."

"I'll ask Nell to take a look at that."

"Hey guys, I think I've found something," Eric called from above and they walk upstairs and were then joined by Kensi and Deeks we just came walking in.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen asked.

"I found this from the camera in the street. We've got a better imagine of the guys, running them through facial rec right now," Eric said.

"Good work Eric, anything on the van?"

"No, I had it for one moment but then it vanished again."

"Keep looking. Nell, check Gunnery Sergeant's Fuentes next mission. Her brother said she was going on a new mission soon. Maybe that has something to do with her being taken."

"On it," Nell said.

"Facial rec got a hit," Eric said as he put the pictures up on the screen. "The 3 guys are ID'ed as Juan Muñez, Carlos Fiero and Diego Alvarez, they are all Mexican nationals."

"So one Mexican/American marine is killed and the other one is kidnapped by Mexicans, that's more than a coincidence," Deeks said.

"Check their history, past assignments, maybe Gonzalez and Fuentes came across these guys before," Callen said. "We'll go talk to the families again. Maybe they've heard of them. Kensi, Deeks, Kayla you talk to Javier Fuentes, we'll talk to Gonzalez's parents."

30 minutes later Kayla called Callen.

"Hey Kayla, what's up?" Callen said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Callen, Javier identified one of the guys. He said he lives somewhere in San Pedro. I'll send you the address. Can you meet us there?' Kayla said.

"Sure, on our way," Callen said and he hung up the phone. "We've got a lead, gotta go."

"Alright," Sam said and they drove to the address Kayla sent them.

30 minutes later they arrived at the location. Kayla, Kensi and Deeks were already there. They had their vests on and their ammo loaded.

"What have you got?" Callen said as they had put on their vests and joined them.

"As far as we can tell nobody is inside," Kensi said.

"Alright. Kensi, Deeks you take the back. We'll take the front," Callen said and they moved into position.

"In position," Kensi said through the com.

"Move in on my signal…" Callen said. "Go."

They all moved in and checked every room.

"Upstairs is clear," Kensi said as she and Deeks came down the stairs.

"Downstairs is clear as well," Sam said.

"Hey guys, I think I've got something," Kayla called from the basement and they all went down.

"What is it, Kayla?" Callen said.

"This was definitely the place where they were holding Fuentes."

"So where are they now?" Deeks asked.

"There's no blood here, which may be a good sign," Kayla said.

Callen called Eric.

"Eric, check if there are any cameras on the street here. They are not here anymore," Callen said.

"On it," Eric said.

"Guys, I think I found something," Nell said.

"What is it Nell?" Callen said.

"Gonzalez and Fuentes were part of a task force that took down gangs around the Mexican border. The 3 guys that took Fuentes and killed Gonzalez were members of one of the gangs but they managed to escape when the task force captured the gang."

"Good work Nell, do you maybe found something were they could be hiding out?"

"The house you were at belongs to Muñez. Fiero and Alvarez have a house listed in their name. It's in San Pedro as well. Send the address to your phones."

"Thanks Nell."

"I found the van they used in the drive by. It's at the same address as the one Nell just gave you," Eric said.

"Good work guys," Callen said and he hung up the phone. "Let's go guys."

10 minutes later they arrived at the address. They parked their cars around the corner.

"Kensi, Kayla, take a look around the premises," Callen said and Kensi and Kayla left.

5 minutes later they returned.

"What have you got?" Callen said.

"The 3 guys that took Fuentes are definitely there," Kayla said.

"Is she in their as well?" Sam asked.

"Don't know, couldn't see her," Kensi said.

"Alright. Kensi, Deeks, you take the back. We'll take the front," Callen said and they moved out.

"In position," Kensi said through the com.

"Move in on my signal….." Callen said. "Go."

As soon as they kicked in the door and went inside the house there was a bright flash and seconds later the whole house blew up into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

"Everybody out!" Callen yelled and the all tried to run outside as fast as possible before the building blew up into the sky.

"Oh my god," Nell said who was listening in from OPS.

"Mr. Beale, send fire rescue to their location," Hetty said. "Mr. Callen, can you hear me?"

There was no answer.

"Can anyone hear me?" Hetty said again, again no answer.

"Their coms could be destroyed by the explosions," Nell said.

"Let's hope so Ms. Jones, let's hope that they are alright."

About a minute later Deeks started moving again. He was couching heavily.

"Kensi!" He yelled and he looked around for his partner. Kensi was lying a few feet further. She stood up as well. They both had some cuts and bruises.

Callen and Sam started moving as well, couching too.

"You okay G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" Callen said.

"I'm good too."

"Kensi, Deeks!" Callen said and Kensi and Deeks came around the corner.

"We're good," Kensi said.

"Where's Kayla?" Callen said and he looked around. He saw her lying a couple feet further. He went to check on her. "Kayla, you alright?"

She groaned as she was trying to get up and she grabbed her wrist.

"You okay?" Callen asked again.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My wrist just hurt and I've got some cuts and bruises," Kayla said.

"Eric, can you hear me?" Callen said through the com.

"Yeah, Callen I can hear you," Eric said.

"Are you alright Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, we are all okay. Just some cuts and bruises."

About a minute later the ambulance arrived and they were checked over. They were all being taken to the hospital to get checked out completely. Kayla had a bruised wrist and some bruised ribs, Callen had some bruised ribs as well and Sam had a little concussion. Kensi and Deeks just had some cuts and bruises because they were the furthest away from the explosion. After they were all taken care of they returned to the office.

"Thank god you're all alright," Hetty said as they walked in.

"Did they find any bodies in the house?" Callen asked.

"They found 3 bodies in the house, all male."

"They didn't find Fuentes?" Kayla said.

"No, not according to LAPD. They only found 3 bodies, but they are still looking through the debris."

"So where is Fuentes?" Deeks asked.

"And why let the building explode if you were still in it?" Kensi said.

"Maybe they didn't want to get caught, cover their tracks," Kayla said.

"Yes, but why not kill Fuentes too?" Callen said.

"Guys, I think I have something," Eric said as he and Nell came down the stairs.

"What is it Eric?"

"LAPD just found someone else in the house. She matches the description of Fuentes."

"Is she still alive?" Sam asked.

"Yes, critical but still alive. She's on her way to the hospital."

"Ms. Blye, Ms. O'Donnell, go check on her at the hospital and inform her brother," Hetty said.

"Will do," Kayla said and she and Kensi left.

Gunnery sergeant Fuentes was taking into surgery but she survived. The case was closed. They all went home to get some much needed rest after the explosion. Kayla decided to drop by Callen's house. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Callen opened the door.

"Kayla," Callen said as he opened the door.

"Hi Callen," Kayla said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I just feel like seeing you. And I haven't seen your house yet since we started dating so I thought I would come over to your place."

"Right, come in on," Callen said and Kayla walked into the house.

"Wow, I can see you've done a lot to this place."

"Yeah, I haven't really gotten around to buy a lot of furniture. Besides I got a roof over my head, a place to take a shower, make some food. What more does a person need?"

"A bed to sleep in, maybe a nice couch, a TV?"

"I don't sleep that much and I don't really watch a lot of TV. Besides I can think of different things to do when I'm off work," Callen said and he kissed Kayla. Kayla groaned a bit as Callen put his arms around her. "I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?"

"No, it's okay. My ribs just are a little sore."

"How's your wrist?"

"Feels better. Luckily it's not my shooting hand. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just a little sore. I've had worse."

"Yeah that's true," Kayla said and they kissed again. "Which way is the bathroom?"

Callen pointed towards the hallway. Kayla walked towards it and she pulled Callen with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna take a shower, wash the dirt from the explosion off," Kayla said and she started taking of her clothes. "I thought you would like to join me."

Callen also took off his clothes and they stepped into the shower. It was not long after they stepped into the shower they started kissing. They were kissing each other very passionately and hard. Before they knew it Kayla had wrapped her legs around Callen and Callen pushed her against and the wall. They made love. Afterwards they ordered in a pizza.

"So, were do you sleep then, on that bedroll of yours?" Kayla said.

"Yes, when I'm sleeping. I usually don't sleep that much," Callen said.

"Really? Cus when you're with me you usually sleep a lot right?"

"Well yeah sometimes, but that also has to do with the things we do before we go to sleep," Callen said with a little smile on his face.

"Well in that case, let's get you some much needed rest tonight," Kayla said and she got up and pulled Callen with her. While there were kissing they walked towards the bedroom. They made love again.

The next morning Callen was already awake. Kayla was still asleep. Callen had already dressed himself and was making himself some breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Callen opened the door.

"Sam, hey," Callen said.

"Hey G, you ready?" Sam said.

"Uhm…. Yeah….."

"Hey G, Do you know where…" Kayla started as she came into the living room and then she saw Sam in the doorway. Kayla was only wearing Callen's shirt. "Oh Hi Sam."

"Hi," Sam said and he looked at Callen but Callen was looking away.

"I'll see you later at work," Kayla said and she walked back to the bedroom.

Callen grabbed his jacket and his bag and walked towards the car with Sam. Callen was thinking that he would probably get a third degree from his partner on the ride over to the office.

"So you and Kayla huh?" Sam said when they were in the car.

"Yeah," Callen sighed.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months, ever since that night we went out to the bar, did some karaoke."

"Ah that's nice. I'm glad that you find someone. But isn't that against the rules and not just Hetty's. I thought you said you didn't date anyone who had their own handcuffs."

"Well, maybe. This just sort of happened. It wasn't really planned. It just happened. We really do like each other. And Hetty's doesn't know, at least we haven't told her."

"G, we're talking about Hetty here."

"Yeah, you're right. Guess she maybe knows. But she hasn't said anything to us so… And Kayla and I try to keep it out of the office."

"Well. I'm happy for you. Don't worry your secret is save with me. Guess you should buy some furniture now, at least a bed maybe," Sam joked.

"Yeah, yeah."

Today was a pretty slow day at the office. They could all finish some paperwork today. Kayla decided to do a little target practice. Afterwards she was cleaning her gun in the armory when Callen joined her.

"Hey Kay," Callen said.

"Hey Callen," Kayla said. "Did Sam say anything about us?"

"Yeah he did, but don't worry he won't tell anyone."

"Good. We knew that this might happen. Someone was bound to find out."

"Yes, it's good that Sam knows I guess, don't have to lie to him anymore."

"Yeah that's true," Kayla said.

….

"Good morning Hetty," Callen said when he arrived at the office.

"I already send the others upstairs. You've got a new case," Hetty said and Callen walked upstairs as well.

"What do we have?" Callen said as he walked into OPS.

"Earlier today a large shipment of military grade weapons where stolen," Eric said.

"We believe that this company is used as a front for arms deals," Nell said as she put the company website on screen.

"Roswell technology," Callen said.

"It's owned by Justin Roswell, we believe he is the man behind the arms deals. He's married with 2 kids and he lives in the suburbs."

"Mr. Callen, Ms. O'Donnell, I've arrange for you to go undercover. You'll be a married couple living next to Mr. Roswell. Mr. Callen, you'll be working at Roswell technology as a security guard. Ms. O'Donnell you'll be staying at home trying to get close to Mr. Roswell's wife, see if she knows anything," Hetty said. "Mr. Beale, please provide them with their new identities and any other info they are going to need. Afterwards I want to see the two of you in my office."

Everybody left and Eric provided Callen and Kayla with their new identities and the info they needed and Callen and Kayla head to Hetty's office.

"You wanted to see us Hetty?" Callen said as they entered the office.

"Yes, please sit down," Hetty said. "When two agents are forced to live together undercover as man and wife, it's only natural that the situation could bring about unfamiliar feelings and emotions."

Callen and Kayla look at each other.

"You mean…. The two of us…." Callen said.

"I'm simply saying that such an intimate assignment can affect the judgment of even the most professional agents."

"We will be fine Hetty," Callen said.

"You need to be at the top of your game. These people are very dangerous. They have been trying to get this man for years. But they haven't been able to tie him to anything."

"We'll be fine Hetty. Just two agents temporarily living together," Kayla said.

"Alright, good. Now you best be going. Get settled in at your new house," Hetty said and Kayla and Callen left.

About an hour later Callen and Kayla were getting settled in at their new house.

"You think Hetty knows about us?" Kayla said.

"Well she hasn't said it but my guess is she knows. Hetty knows everything," Callen said.

"Yeah you're right."

A little later Callen went off to work and Kayla continued putting their stuff away.

In the meantime in the bullpen Kensi and Deeks were working behind their laptops.

"So Callen and Kayla are off playing husband and wife," Deeks said.

"You jealous Deeks?" Kensi said.

"Of Callen and Kayla? No. I just think it might be fun living in the suburbs in a big house. It reminds me of the time that we went undercover together as husband and wife."

"Ah. Yeah that was nice."

"Well being undercover with you is always nice."

Sam came walking back into the bullpen.

"Hey Sam, you think something is going on between Callen and Kayla?" Deeks said.

"Callen and Kayla?" Sam said.

"They have been hanging out a lot together lately."

"No more than usually I guess. I know G better than anyone. If he had a girlfriend, trust me I would know."

Later that night….

Kensi went home with Deeks and they were lying on the couch watching a movie. Kensi was crawled up against Deeks with her legs across his and Deeks had his arm around here.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have you as a partner," Deeks said.

"Really? And why is that?" Kensi said.

"Well first of all you are a very good NCIS agent who can protect herself. And well… you're also really cute and pretty and it's hard to keep my hands off of you during the day," Deeks said and he kissed Kensi.

"Yeah I know. Me too. But we have to; we can't let the others find out about us. Hetty has a rule about co-workers dating each other."

"Yeah I know. It's just hard."

"Yeah, but we are not at work right now," Kensi said and she kissed Deeks again. Deeks picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

He started kissing her down her neck. Kensi absolutely loved it when he did that. Kensi giggled as he did that. They spend a couple minutes kissing like this and then Deeks started removing her clothes and took of his clothes as well. They made love very passionately.

The next morning….

Callen had left for work already. Kayla decided to pay her new neighbor a visit. She knocked on the door. A few minutes later Kate Roswell opened the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Kate said.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie Caldwell. I just moved in next door yesterday," Kayla said.

"Oh yes hi, I believe your husband is working at Justin's company."

"Roswell technologies right? Yeah he just started there as a security guard. Anyway I just thought I'd drop by to get to know my new neighbors."

"Well that's really nice. Come on in, would you like a cup of coffee?" Kate said and Kayla walked in.

"Thanks. Yeah sure, coffee is nice."

A couple minutes later Kate came back with the coffee.

"Are these your kids?" Kayla said pointing at a picture.

"Yeah, Emma is 3 and Erin is 8 months."

"They are really cute."

"Thanks, do you and your husband have kids?"

"No. It's just the two of us."

"How long have you two been together?"

"We've been married for almost 3 years now. How long have you and Justin been married?"

"We've been married for almost 10 years now. I wanted kids sooner but Justin was busy setting up his business so we decided to wait."

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking together. Around 5 Kayla went back home to get started on dinner. As she was walking towards their house Callen pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey honey," Callen said as he got out of the car.

"Hey honey," Kayla said and she walked up to him and gave him a very hard kiss.

"Someone could get used to this homecoming."

"How was your day?"

"It was nice. Getting settled in, getting to know everybody," Callen said as they were walking inside.

"That's nice. Everyone is nice?"

"Yeah, they are all very nice people. Haven't been able to get really close to Roswell yet though. But I will. How was your day?"

"Nice. Went to have some coffee with Kate Roswell. She's really nice. They have been together for 10 years already. At first sight I'm not really sure she knows what her husband is doing while he's at work. But we'll see. I will keep trying to get close to her. Maybe sniff around her house a bit. See if I can find something."

Callen and Kayla continued their undercover work for several days before they reported back at the office to update the team.

"How is the case going Mr. Callen?" Hetty said.

"It's going okay. We've been trying to get closer to the Roswell's. We're getting there. Yesterday we installed a camera at their house. Eric should have access to that," Callen said. "And I'm starting to get the trust of more people at work. See if I can get something on Roswell."

"Keep at it you two."

Before they went back Kayla called Alex to ask if he could take care of Alyssa a little longer because she was busy with work.

"What does Alex exactly think you do?" Callen said on the ride back to their undercover house.

"He knows I work for the government but he thinks I'm some sort of secretary," Kayla said.

Kayla and Callen continued their undercover op. Callen was getting more close to Roswell at work. He had managed to put a camera in his office. On a Saturday afternoon Callen and Kayla were at their house and they saw the Roswell's leaving with their kids. Kayla decided to get over to their house to snoop around.

She looked around in the office. She found a computer and a laptop and she copied the drives.

"Kayla, are you almost done? They are coming back," Callen said through the com.

"It's almost finished copying," Kayla said.

"You have to hurry they are pulling up to the drive way."

"It's done," Kayla said and she grabbed the USB drive and went through the back door. She stayed down as she walked around the house. She walked next to the garage. She peeked around the corner. She saw the Roswell's getting inside. She quickly walked back to her house.

"You got it?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I got it. I'll get it to Eric," Kayla said as she sat on the couch with her laptop on the coffee table and she video conferenced Eric.

"Hey Kayla what's up?" Eric said.

"I'm got their drives. USB drive is plugged in this computer. Can you access it?"

"Yeah got it. Thanks. Will look through it and let you know what I find okay."

"Great thanks," Kayla said and Eric disconnected. "Pfff that was close."

"Yeah it was. Did you find anything?" Callen said as he sat next to here.

"No, there wasn't anything in the office on Roswell's business. He's careful."

"Yeah he is. Well Eric is busy checking the drives right now so why don't you and I go do some relaxing," Callen said and he kissed Kayla.

"I really like being undercover here with you, pretending to be husband and wife."

"Yeah it's really nice. I really like you. I'm really glad to have you in my life right now."

"I'm glad to have you in my life too. I really like you too," Kayla said and they started kissing again.

After about a minute or so Eric's face popped up on screen again.

"Hey guys, I think I found… "Eric started and then he saw Callen and Kayla kissing. Callen and Kayla jumped apart as soon as they heard Eric's voice. "Woops sorry guys."

"Eric," Kayla said.

"You got something for us Eric?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I looked through the files on the USB drive. It looks like there's a hidden directory on the drive," Eric said.

"Can you get in?"

"Yeah I'm already in."

"Anything useful?" Kayla asked.

"We're still looking through some of the info. It's mostly finances of his company. It looks like he's making a lot more than the IRS thinks. He has at least 5 million on an offshore account."

"That's probably money he made dealing in weapons," Kayla said.

"Can you trace where the money came from?" Callen asked.

"I'm working on it," Eric said.

"Keep at it, send Sam, Kensi and Deeks after it if you found a location," Callen said.

"Will do."

"And Eric, don't tell Hetty about what you saw okay?"

"Alright, I won't tell her," Eric said and he disconnected.

"You won't tell who what, Mr. Beale?" Hetty said as she came walking into OPS.

"Uhmm… nothing," Eric said.

"Right, have you found something Mr. Beale?"

"Yes, we're looking through the files on the drive Kayla copied."

Callen and Kayla continued their investigation for a couple more days. Callen had managed to copy the drive of Roswell's computer at work. Eric looked through that and he found some emails about the stolen weapons. It didn't say when the buy was going down. Later that evening Callen saw some strange characters walking into Roswell's house. Justin was home alone. His wife was gone with the kids. Callen and Kayla decided to take a closer look. One of the men had a briefcase with him, I contained a lot of cash. Soon after they walked in they walked to the shed behind the house. Callen and Kayla followed but kept their distance. There was a window in the shed they could look through from their position. They saw Roswell opening up a crate. In that crate where the stolen weapons. Callen called Eric for back up. Sam, Kensi and Deeks were on their way.

"We gotta move in now," Kayla said.

"Just a minute," Callen said and soon after that the men came walking out of the shed. They were both carrying a crate. "Now."

Kayla and Callen came out of their hiding place with their guns drawn.

"Federal agents! Drop it." They yelled.

The two men dropped the crates and drew their weapons and started shooting at them. Callen and Kayla shot back. They tried to move inside the house. Callen shot one of the guys. The other two made it inside. Kayla went to cut them off at the front door. She saw that his wife had come home.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?" Kate said.

"Stay there," Kayla said.

"What's going on? Why do you have a gun?"

"Stay with your daughters, your husband is armed and he's got company."

The other guy came outside. Kayla shot him. Roswell came through the garage. He saw Kayla standing there with her gun pointed at him.

"Drop your gun Roswell," Kayla said.

"Justin what is going on?" Kate said when she saw her husband with a gun.

"Drop your gun or I will shoot her," Roswell said as he grabbed Kate from behind and held his gun to her face. Kate screamed.

"Justin, what are you doing?" Kate said.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this. I said drop your gun."

Kayla started lowering her gun. At the moment Callen came through the door. Just at the moment Roswell pointed his gun at Kayla Callen shot him. He fell to the ground. Kate broke free. He wasn't dead yet. He pointed his gun Kate and just as he was about to shoot her Kayla shot and killed him.

"You okay Kate?" Kayla said.

"Yeah I'm okay. What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'm someone who just helped save your life," Kayla said and at that moment Sam, Kensi and Deeks arrived.

"We missed the party?" Deeks said.

"Yep, it's over," Callen said.

"Kensi, could you take Mrs. Roswell to the boatshed please?" Kayla said.

"Sure, come with me ma'am," Kensi said.

"Wait I have to get my kids," Kate said and she went to grab her daughters from the car.

"You think she's involved?" Kensi asked.

"I don't think so, but just ask her to make sure okay," Kayla said.

"You got it," Kensi said and she and Deeks left with Kate.

"You okay G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm good. There's one more body in the backyard and the stolen weapons are there as well," Callen said.

They wrapped up there and they returned to the office.

"Good work, Mr. Callen, Ms. O'Donnell. The weapons are on their way back to where they belong and Mr. Roswell is dead. Ms. Blye just called me. Mrs. Roswell doesn't know anything about this. She had no idea her husband was dealing in stolen weapons," Hetty said.

"I can't believe what she must go through now; she's been living with him for 10 years and they have 2 kids together and then one day you find out he's not who he says he is," Kayla said.

"Yeah, he played her good. He needed a cover and she worked," Sam said.

"Yes, you all did good work with this. Mr. Callen, Ms. O'Donnell may I please speak to you in my office. Now," Hetty said and she walked to her office.


	6. Chapter 6

Callen and Kayla looked at each other worried and walked to Hetty's office and sat down in the chairs.

"You both did very good work," Hetty said.

"But? I sense there's a but," Callen said.

"However, there's something that has caught my attention."

"Did we do something wrong during this op?" Kayla said.

"I would like an explanation for this," Hetty said and she turned her laptop their way and they saw the footage of them kissing just before they were interrupted by Eric's call.

"That was during our undercover op. We were undercover as husband as wife," Kayla said.

"Yes I know Ms. O'Donnell, but this was in your home so you didn't have to act as if you were married. How long has this been going on between you two?"

"A couple months," Callen said.

"You both know that it's against the rules, for co-workers to date each other."

"Yes we know, but we've kept our private life out of the office and we will keep it out of it," Kayla said.

"Alright. If you two can keep it out of the office I will allow it. But if you don't I'll have no choice but to break to two of you up."

"Okay," Callen said and he and Kayla got up and went back to the bullpen.

"That was close," Kayla said.

"Yeah it was."

"What did Hetty want to talk to you about?" Sam said.

"Oh nothing. Just an operational debrief," Callen said.

They finished their paperwork and went home.

"So what did Hetty really talk to you about? Cus it sounded like more than an operational debrief," Sam said when they were in the car back to Callen's house.

"She found out about Kayla and me and she wanted to talk to us about that," Callen said.

"So did she break the two of you up?"

"No not yet, she said we could stay together if we kept our private life out of the office."

"Well that's good. Think you can manage that?"

"Yeah, of course."

…

That Saturday Callen and Kayla went out on a data. They went to the movies. As they were walking out of the theater the bumped into another couple. All four of them were shocked when they saw who they had bumped into.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Kensi asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Kayla said.

"Well, we just went to get a burger and a beer together. What about you?"

"We just went to see a movie."

"We'll see you guys on Monday," Callen said and he and Kayla walked away.

"Yeah see you Monday," Kensi said.

"Well that was awkward," Deeks said as they went on their way. "But I was right about Callen and Kayla. I told you."

"Yes you were. But now they know about us too."

"Are you embarrassed about them seeing us together?"

"No of course not. It's just that I'm not sure if I wanted the other agents to know about us. What if they tell Hetty?"

"I'm sure they won't, cus technically they shouldn't be dating as well. It's against the rules."

"Yes, those stupid rules. I don't get why those rules are there. I mean there's nothing wrong with two people dating each other. But I believe Hetty made up those rules to protect her team. Cus what if two agents dated each other and it didn't work out then that may be weird to work together."

"You're not talking about us there right?" Deeks said as Kensi opened the door to her house.

"No, of course not, cus I would be professional enough to still work together."

"And the other part, about the relationship not working out. Were you talking about us?"

Kensi didn't say anything. She just gave him a naughty smile and slowly started walking towards the bedroom, undoing the first button of her blouse. Deeks took of his jacket and threw it on the couch and followed her. When he came into the bedroom he didn't see Kensi at first. She was standing behind the door. She closed the door and pushed Deeks onto the bed.

"You wanna play rough?" Deeks said.

Kensi sat on his lap and started kissing him. First on his lips and then down to his neck and she started unbuttoning his shirt. Deeks did the same with hers. After a couple minutes of playful kissing and teasing each other they were almost butt naked and Deeks placed Kensi on her back and pulled the sheets over them. They enjoyed a very nice night together under the sheets. They made love three times that night. The first time was very hard and rough and the other two times were very passionate and loving.

That Monday when the agents were in the office there was a weird feeling in the bullpen as they were typing their reports on the computer. They were glad when they heard Eric whistling. They all went upstairs waiting to be briefed on the new case. Kensi and Kayla went to talk to the victim's family. Deeks went with Callen and Sam to check out the crime scene.

For the first minute of the car ride there was a scary silence.

"Listen Kayla, about Saturday night. I feel a bit weird about what happened," Kensi said.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting to run into you," Kayla said.

"How long have you and Callen been seeing each other?"

"A couple months, since that night we all went out to do some karaoke. Callen walked me home and well things changed from there on. What about you and Deeks?"

"Uhm, we started dating around that time that guy came into my house and held me and Deeks hostage. Deeks stayed with me next night and well we…"

"Ah yeah. It's nice to be with someone who you can be yourself with. No secrets, no cover stories. And someone who understands what kind of job we have."

"Yeah that sure is nice. Does anyone else besides me and Deeks know about you and Callen?"

"Well yeah, basically everyone now. Hetty found out after we came back from our latest undercover op and so did Eric and Sam almost walked into us when he came to pick up G in the morning. Does anyone know about you and Deeks?"

"No, you are the only two that know about us. At least I don't think Hetty knows, but you never know with Hetty right?"

"Yeah she knows everything."

At the end of the day they solved the case and after they were done with the paperwork they went home. Kayla returned home were her daughter was waiting for her.

"Hey Alyssa," Kayla said as she walked through the door.

"Hi mommy," Alyssa said who came to greet her.

"Did you have fun at school today?"

"Yeah. It was very nice. I made a drawing at the teacher loved it."

"Really? That's nice," Kayla said and Alyssa went back to her drawing. "Thank you Isabel. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"See you," Isabel said as she left.

"What do you wanna eat, Alyssa?"

"I want pizza."

"Alright, pizza it is," Kayla said and she ordered 2 pizza's.

The next morning she dropped Alyssa off at school and walked back to her car. A man was waiting beside her car. She approached with caution, ready to take her gun out if necessary.

"Can I help you with something?" Kayla said.

"Kayla O'Donnell?" the man said.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"You just got served. Have a nice day," the man said and handed her an envelope and walked away.

"Served? For what?" Kayla said and she opened the envelope. She found custody papers in there.

She was pissed. She threw the envelope in the car and drove to work.

"Argh, I hate him," Kayla said as she threw the envelope on her desk.

"Everything okay?" Callen asked.

"I got served this morning. Alex is taking me to court for custody of Alyssa. I can't believe that jerk actually did that."

"I'm sure you're gonna keep custody of Alyssa. I'm sure the judge will see that you're a great mother," Callen said.

"Thanks," Kayla said and she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Shoot something," Kayla said and she went to the armory.

After shooting a couple of magazines she had calmed down and she returned to the bullpen.

"Ms. O'Donnell, can I have a word with you please?" Hetty said and Kayla walked to her office.

"What's up Hetty?" Kayla said.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened this morning."

"Yes I'm fine."

"I would totally understand if you wanted to take some time off."

"That's not necessary Hetty. I'm fine."

"Alright then."

That evening Callen went with Kayla to her apartment. Kayla had just put Alyssa in bed and she returned to the living and sat down next to Callen on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Callen asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. There's no way he's gonna walk out of that courtroom with full custody of Alyssa. I will never let that happen," Kayla said.

"And neither am I. I know how important your daughter is to you. I will do everything I can do to make sure you keep Alyssa. If necessary, I'll even testify on your behalf to say how good of a mother you are."

"Thank you. But what if the judge asks what kind of work I do. I can hardly say that I'm a NCIS agent with the office of special projects."

"Yeah and you can't really lie to a judge in a courtroom. But you could say that you work for the government and that you're not at liberty to discuss it any further."

"Yeah and then what? What will the judge then think I do or Alex?"

"We'll see that later. But technically we don't exist so you can't tell that you're an NCIS agent."

"Yeah I know but I can't stand the thought of losing her."

"Hey," Callen said and he pulled Kayla towards him and put his arm around him. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this. And you even said that Alyssa told you she prefers to stay with you. That's gonna count for something, right."

"Thanks G," Kayla said and she gave him a kiss.

"Anytime Kay," Callen said and gave her another kiss.

That Saturday was the first court hearing for Kayla. The first one went very well. Kayla had a feeling that the judge was more in her favor than in Alex's. A couple days later a social worker spoke with Alyssa alone. At work her team mates noticed she was acting different.

"Are you sure you're okay to work? Hetty said you could take some time off if you wanted," Callen said.

"I'm fine. It gives me a bit of distraction," Kayla said. "I just don't understand why Alex is doing this. I mean we had a good arrangement. We both had equal amount of time with Alyssa. Why ruin it? Does he really think he's gonna win this without a fight from me?"

During the next couple of weeks Kayla had multiple court hearings. The judge postponed the hearing 2 months to reach a verdict. A social worker would come to visit Kayla twice, one time when Alyssa was there and one time when Alyssa wasn't there. The first time she came to visit when Alyssa was there with her. Kayla had asked Callen to stay away that day because she thought that would be easier and better.

The next day Kayla arrived at work early. Only Callen was in the bullpen.

"Morning G," Kayla said.

"Morning Kayla," Callen said. "How did it go yesterday with the social worker?"

"I think I went well. At least it felt that way. She couldn't say anything about it yet, so we'll see."

"Okay. Good."

They were soon joined by the others and they heard Eric whistling. They went upstairs.

"What do you have Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"This morning Lieutenant Commander Robert Jenkinson was found death in his car. They needed dental record to ID him. His car had been set on fire," Eric said as she put the crime scene photos up on the screen.

"Okay, whoever did this was really pissed at him," Deeks said.

"Yeah looks personal," Kayla said.

"Anything out of the ordinary with him?" Callen said.

"Not at first sight, but we'll look into it more," Nell said.

"Alright good work. Let us know what you find. We'll check out the crime scene," Callen said and the team left.

About an hour later they were back at the office again. They didn't learn much from the crime scene. Most evidence had been destroyed by the fire. Callen, Sam and Kayla went to speak with his commanding officer at the boatshed. Kensi and Deeks went to speak to his fiancé.

About 6 hours later and talking to a lot of people and researching a lot they had a solid lead. They were almost certain that they had something to do with his murder. They were in a house in Culver City. They grabbed their gear from the armory and went on their way. Kensi and Kayla took a look around the premises.

"I count three guys inside. All heavily armed," Kayla said.

"Alright, Kayla you'll be the decoy. Try to get them to come out," Callen said and Kayla walked towards the door and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard a man ask.

"My name is Lizzie. My car broke down just around the corner and my cell phone died, I was wondering if I could use your phone," Kayla said.

"We are neither a garage nor a service centre."

"I understand that sir, but I just wanna use your phone to call a tow truck. I'll even pay for the call."

"They are not coming out," Callen said through the com.

"Get lost lady," the man said.

"Walk away Kayla. We're going in," Callen said and Kayla walked away and she took of her jacket and Kensi gave her her gun.

"Move in on my count. 1, 2, 3, now," Callen said and the team moved in.

"Federal agents! Hands were we can see them," Sam said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Deeks said as he came behind one of the guys and saw that he tried to grab his gun.

"On your knees," Kayla said.

They dropped to their knees and they were arrested and they confessed to killing Jenkinson.

Kensi and Deeks brought them to the prison. Callen, Sam and Kayla wrapped up there and just as they were putting their gear back in the car the heard gunfire.


	7. Chapter 7

They grabbed their guns and fired back. The gunfire was coming from the house they just breached. The men came walking from the backyard. They managed to shot all of them. Sam went to clear them of their weapons and to check if they were dead, both men were dead.

"They're dead G, you're good?" Sam said.

"I'm good," Callen said. "Kayla, you good?" There was no answer. "Kayla!"

Callen looked around and saw Kayla lying behind their car, she was bleeding. Callen rushed towards here.

"Kayla, you alright?" Callen said as he picked her up.

"Callen," Kayla whispered.

"It's okay Kayla, stay with me," Callen said and he took out his phone to call Eric.

"Yeah Callen," Eric said as he answered the phone.

"Eric, we need an ambulance. Kayla has been shot."

"On its way Callen."

"Thanks Eric," Callen said and he hung up.

"G? Everything okay?" Sam said as he walked up to him.

"Kayla has been shot, ambulance is already on its way."

"How bad is it?"

"Don't know looks like she was shot in the abdomen."

"Callen," Kayla whispered.

"It's okay, ambulance is on its way. Just stay with me."

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"If I don't make it…"

"Don't talk like that, you're gonna be fine."

"But if I don't I want you to make sure that Alyssa is taken care off. I don't want Alex to get her."

"I will, I promise."

5 minutes later the ambulance was there and took Kayla to the hospital. Callen and Sam followed in their car.

In the meantime Kensi and Deeks had arrived at the office. Just as they walked in Eric came walking down the stairs.

"Hetty, we have a problem," Eric said as he walked into Hetty's office.

"And what is that Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"Kayla has been shot."

"What?!" Kensi said who overheard the conversation. "When?"

"Just now, just after you guys left they were shot at," Eric said.

"How bad is it?" Hetty asked.

"Not sure yet, Callen called for an ambulance and she's been taken to the hospital."

Hetty got up and grabbed her car keys and drove to the hospital.

Kayla arrived at the hospital and was taken into surgery. Callen and Sam were sitting in the waiting room when Hetty joined them.

"What happened, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Not sure, we thought that we cleared the entire house," Callen said.

"Well apparently you didn't. How is she?"

"She's been taken into surgery. She got shot in abdomen; doctor couldn't say anything more about her condition."

"What about the guys that shot at you?"

"All dead," Sam said.

About 2 hours later Kayla came out of surgery.

"How is she doctor?" Callen asked.

"She lost a lot of blood, we had to take out her spleen and stitch her up. We just have to wait until she wakes up, then we'll know more," the doctor said.

"Can we see her?"

"Of course, right this way."

They walked into her room and saw her hooked on a lot of equipment. There was a tube down her throat the help her breathe. Callen saw her lying like this and he paused a moment before going further into the room. Sam felt bad for his partner. He remembered all the times he felt this way when Callen was in the hospital. Sam was happy that his partner finally found a girl and now she was in the hospital fighting for her life.

Callen walked up to her and sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Stay with us Kayla, you've gotta fight. Your daughter needs you," Callen said.

"She'll be fine G, she's a strong woman," Sam said and he grabbed his shoulder trying to comfort him.

A little later Sam and Hetty left, Callen stayed with her. He wanted to be there we she woke up. Callen decided to call Alex to let him know what's up.

"Hey Alex, this is Ryan, I work with Kayla," Callen said.

"Yeah I remember you. What's up?" Alex said.

"Kayla is in the hospital. She had an accident. She just got out of surgery."

"Is it bad?"

"Don't know yet. We have to wait till she wakes up to know how bad the injuries are."

"Okay thank you for calling. I'll pick up Alyssa after school and I'll come by the hospital."

It was around 3.30pm when Alex dropped by the hospital.

"Hey, how is she?" Alex said as he walked into the room.

"No change yet. Hi Alyssa," Callen said.

"What's going on with mommy?" Alyssa said.

"Mommy is sick. The doctor had to fix her up. Mommy is sleeping now, we have to wait until she wakes up again," Callen said as he picked up Alyssa.

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know. We just have to wait. But I'm sure she'll be glad to see you here when she wakes up," Callen said and he put her in the chair next to Kayla's bed and Callen and Alex stepped aside.

"What happened?" Alex said.

"She was in a car accident, she had some internal bleedings. Doctor had to take out her spleen," Callen said.

"How bad is it?"

"The doctor couldn't say yet. Have to wait until she wakes up to know the extent of her injuries."

"Is she still seeing you?"

"What?"

"Are you two still seeing each other?"

"You seriously gonna ask me that right now? She's lying there fighting for her life and you're gonna ask me if we're still seeing each other? What's the matter with you? And by the way, what she does in her private life is none of your business. The only thing that matters to you is if she's a good mom to Alyssa and that she is!"

"Alyssa honey, come on let's go home."

"But I wanna stay with mommy."

"Mommy needs to rest okay. We can come back tomorrow," Alex said and he took Alyssa by her hand and walked out.

At the end of the day Callen went home. Before he left the hospital he gave Kayla a kiss on her head.

Kensi and Deeks were at Kensi's house.

"I hope Kayla's gonna be alright," Deeks said.

"Yeah me too. I can't imagine how Callen must be feeling right now," Kensi said.

"Yeah, he really likes her and now she's fighting for her life."

"Poor Callen."

"Yeah I don't know what I would have done it was you lying there."

"Yeah me neither. I'm just gonna go take a shower," Kensi said and she walked to the bathroom.

As soon as she was under the shower she heard the shower door being opened and Deeks stepped in on grabbed her from behind and started kissing her down her neck. Kensi screamed with pleasure as he did so. Deeks kept kissing her down her neck until Kensi turned around and kissed him full on the lips very passionately. Deeks totally kissed her back and pushed her against the wall. Kensi put her arms around her and pulled him even closer to her. Deeks lifted her up and Kensi wrapped her legs around him. They made very hot love under the shower.

"I love you Kensi," Deeks said when they were kissing each other afterwards.

Kensi stopped kissing him and looked at him.

"What?" Kensi said.

"I love you. I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Kensi replied with a very hot kiss and she stepped out of the shower. Deeks was left standing in the shower confused. He had just told her he loved her and she kissed him and stepped out. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kensi's voice.

"I'm going to the bedroom, are you coming to join me?" Kensi said.

"Yeah I'll be right there," Deeks said.

Deeks dried himself off and walked to the bedroom. When he walked in he saw Kensi lying on the bed. She hadn't bothered to put her clothes back on.

"What took you so long? I was waiting for you," Kensi said.

Deeks jumped into bed and Kensi jumped on top of him and started kissing him very hard. Deeks rolled her on her back and kissed her back.

"I love you too," Kensi said when Deeks stopped kissing her.

At that Deeks kissed her again and they made love twice again that night. The first time was very different than before. It was really loving and sweet. The second time was really hard and rough, so rough that they ended up on the floor.

The next day Callen went to the hospital again to see how Kayla was doing. When he walked into the room the doctor was there checking her over.

"Hey doc, how is she?" Callen asked.

"She's doing better, her vitals are getting up. We just took out the tube so she's breathing on her own again. Now all we can do is wait until she wakes up again," the doctor said and his beeper went off. "Excuse me."

Callen stayed in the hospital and about 2 hours later the noticed Kayla's fingers moving.

"Kayla?" Callen said and stood up from his chair and walked to her bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm here sweetie, you can do it. Open your eyes."

A little later Kayla opened her eyes.

"Callen," Kayla whispered.

"It's okay I'm here," Callen said.

"What happened? I remember we were at some house and then everything went black."

"You're in the hospital. You got shot yesterday, you lost a lot of blood and the doctor had to take out your spleen. But you'll be fine."

"What about the guys that shot me?"

"Sam and I got them, they're death."

"Okay good."

"I'm glad you're awake again. I was worried about you," Callen said and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired and weak. Does Alex know I'm in the hospital?"

"Yeah I called him and he and Alyssa came by yesterday."

"You didn't tell him I got shot right?"

"No, I told him you were in an accident."

"Okay good."

A little later Callen's phone rang.

"Yeah Eric," Callen said as he answered his phone.

"Hetty needs you up in OPS," Eric said.

"Alright, on my way," Callen said and he hung up his phone. "I've gotta go, got a new case."

"It's okay. I'll see you later," Kayla said.

"See ya," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

15 minutes later Callen arrived at the office.

"How's Ms. O'Donnell, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked when he walked in.

"She's doing better. She just woke up," Callen said.

"Well that is good news."

"What have we got, Eric?" Callen said as he walked into OPS.

"Commander Jay Lockhart has gone missing as of this morning. We just received this video," Eric said and he played a video on screen.

It was from the kidnappers. They were demanding 5 million dollars as ransom.

"What do we know about Lockhart?" Callen asked.

"He was a SEAL Commander with SEAL team 5, they just got back from a mission. He has a house here in LA."

"Any next of kin?" Kensi asked.

"Not according to his records. He lived alone. Parents died in 2010, he does have a brother living in Venice. Addresses are on your phone," Nell said.

"Thanks Nell. Kensi, Deeks, you go speak to the brother. We'll go check out his house," Callen said and the 4 agents left.

About an hour later all 4 agents were back at the office again.

"Did you guys found out anything?" Callen said as Kensi and Deeks walked in the bullpen.

"No, not really. His brother didn't know anything. He hadn't mentioned anything about being in trouble or that he was afraid that someone was after him," Kensi said. "How about you guys?"

"His house was completely trashed. CSU is going through it now. I asked Eric to take a look at the security cams in the area. Maybe they have caught our guys," Callen said.

"Nothing on the cams yet, but I did found this," Eric said as he came down the stairs and put something on the screen in the bullpen. "I've been looking into his service record and his last mission which got compromised."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"They walked into an ambush. 2 of his fellow teammates got killed. Later it was discovered that one of his other team members ratted them out and he was fired."

"Who was he?" Callen said.

"PO Simon Carson, no one has seen him since he was fired. He's off the grid."

"See if you can find him Eric," Callen said and Eric walked back upstairs.

About 4 hours later they found out where they could possibly be holding Commander Lockhart and that PO Carson was in on it. They grabbed their gear from the armory and went to the location.

When they arrived at the location Kensi and Deeks took a look around and they saw Commander Lockhart sitting in the house with 3 armed men. Callen came up with a plan of attack. They would surprise them from all sides. Kensi went through the back door, Deeks would climb up and come down the stairs, Callen would go through the garage and Sam would go through the front door.

"Everybody in position?" Callen asked.

"In position," Sam, Deeks and Kensi answered.

"Initiate on 3. 1, 2, 3," Callen said and they all moved in.

"Federal agents! Hands were we can see them," Sam said.

They drew their weapons and started shooting at him. Sam ducked the wall. Callen came in and shot one of them. They started firing at him so that gave Sam the chance to shoot one more.

"Drop you weapon! Get down on your knees! Unless you wanna end up like your buddies," Deeks said and he dropped his weapon and dropped down on his knees and Kensi cuffed him.

They arrested him and Callen went to free Commander Lockhart and they returned back to the office.

….

4 days later Kayla was released from the hospital. Callen went to pick her up.

"Hey Kayla, ready to go home?" Callen said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm ready, just let me get my things," Kayla said.

25 minutes later they arrived at Kayla's apartment.

"I'm glad you're alright, when I saw you got shot I got worried. I didn't want to lose you," Callen said.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going to lose me," Kayla said and she wrapped her arms around Callen and Callen did the same.

"Good, cus I don't want that to happen," Callen said and they kissed.

Callen stayed over at Kayla's apartment that night. Kayla still had 3 weeks off from work to recuperate.

…..

Kayla had to appear in court today. The judge would say the verdict in the custody case today.

"Good luck today, I'm sure the judge will let Alyssa stay with you," Callen said.

"I hope so, I don't know what I would do if I lost her," Kayla said.

"Hey, don't think like that. You're not going to lose her. You are a very good mother and I'm sure the judge saw that," Callen said and he gave her a kiss. "Let me know how it went, I've gotta go to work."

"I will. See ya."

An hour later Kayla was in the courtroom.

"Please be seated," the judge said. "Court is now in session. In the custody case of Alyssa O'Donnell I have a reached a verdict."

The judge looked at his papers one more time and Kayla waited anxiously what the verdict was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

"The court has decided to give full custody to Ms. O'Donnell, Mr. Brooks will have visitation rights every other weekend. This case is closed," the judge said and slammed his hammer on the desk.

Kayla let out a sigh as she heard the judge say those words. She was glad that she didn't lose custody of Alyssa. In fact she got even more custody. Alex was only allowed to have her every other weekend, before it was every other week.

Kayla got up and shook her attorney's hand and walked towards the exit.

"Well congratulations I guess," Alex said with a bitter tone in his voice. "Guess you're happy that you have more custody of Alyssa now."

"Look Alex, you're the one that started this thing not me."

"Well I hope the three of you will be happy and that Alyssa doesn't walk in on you two."

"Be careful what you say Alex, you're stepping on some very thin ice," Kayla said as she took a step forward and was almost in his face. "You stay out of my love life."

They exchanged an angry look. Alex wanted to say something back to her but his attorney stopped him.

"Come on Alex, let's go," Alex's attorney said and Alex walked off with him.

Kayla got in her car and drove to the office. The other agents were sitting in the bullpen when she walked in.

"Hey guys," Kayla said.

"Hey Kayla, how did it go?" Callen said.

"Very well, the verdict was in my favor. Got ever more custody than I already had. Alex only gets her every other weekend instead of every other week."

"Good, congrats."

"Congrats," Kensi said.

"How did Alex take it?" Callen said.

"Not really good. But it's his own fault, he started it. He took me to court so."

They had a pretty quiet day at the office. Kensi and Deeks went to do some target practice.

"Good shots there partner," Deeks said.

"Thanks, you didn't do so bad yourself," Kensi said and she wanted to walk out of the room but Deeks stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhm back to the bullpen."

"We don't have a lot of work today so we could just stay here for a little longer, nobody will miss us," Deeks said and pulled Kensi in closer and had his arms around her waist.

"Come on Deeks, not in the office."

"Nobody's here, we're alone," Deeks said and he gave her a kiss in her neck.

"Someone could walk in and see us, not now okay. But I'm gonna make you a promise, tonight I'll come over to your place and we can finish this."

"Deal," Deeks said and they walked back to the bullpen.

At the end of the day the agents all went home and Kensi went over to Deeks' place. She knocked on the door and Deeks let her in. As soon as the door was closed Kensi started kissing Deeks very fiercely. As they were kissing they walk to the bedroom and they made out.

Callen went home with Kayla.

"Mommy!" Alyssa said as Kayla walked through the door and she ran up to her.

"Hey sweetie," Kayla said and she gave her a hug and a kiss. "How was school today?"

"School was fine, painted a drawing and did a puzzle."

"That's very good."

The three of them enjoyed a nice dinner and after dinner Alyssa could watch a bit of TV, while Callen and Kayla cleaned up, before it was time for bath and bed.

Kayla read her a story and tucked her in.

"I'm really happy I can spend more time with you, mommy. I love you," Alyssa said.

"Me too and I love you too," Kayla said and she gave her a goodnight kiss." Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mommy."

"I'm so glad Alex didn't get full custody of Alyssa, I wouldn't know what I would do without her," Kayla said as she sat next to Callen on the couch.

"Yeah I can see how much you love her and the judge was right to give you full custody, you're a great mother," Callen said and he pulled Kayla onto his lap and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you for supporting me with this, I love you."

"I love you too," Callen said and he kissed her again, this time more passionately.

As they were kissing Callen thought about asking her something, something he had been thinking about for a while but he wanted to wait until this custody case was over. But now the case was over he managed to pull all his courage together and ask her.

"Wait a sec, I've got something for you," Callen said and he got up and grabbed something from his bag and gave it to Kayla. It was a box.

"What's this?" Kayla said as she took the box.

"Open it."

Kayla opened the box and she found a key inside.

"A key? For what?"

"For my place, I want you to move in with me."

"For real? And what about Alyssa? I mean it's not just me."

"Yeah for real. We been spending so much time together lately and I just want you with me every day. And seeing as we spend almost every night together anyway I thought why not make if official. Yes I know, but Alyssa is welcome to move in as well, she really is a great kid."

Kayla jumped onto his lap and gave him a very hot kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Callen said.

"Well, I'll ask Alyssa tomorrow if she wants too as well, but for me it's a yes, yes," Kayla said and she kissed him again.

The two of them spend some time kissing on the couch before they went to bed.

…..

The next weekend the team helped Callen and Kayla move Kayla's stuff, Alyssa was at Alex for the weekend. Since Callen didn't have a lot of furniture they could move all of Kayla's stuff into Callen's place.

"Geez how much stuff can one person have?" Deeks said as they were unloading the boxes and the furniture.

"It's not just mine Deeks, it's Alyssa's too," Kayla said.

"Right, still a lot of stuff for two people."

After about an hour everything was unloaded and the furniture had been put into place.

"Thank you guys for you help," Callen said as they were drinking a beer after all the stuff was in place.

"You're welcome G, I'm happy for you two," Sam said.

They finished their beers and the rest of the team went back home.

Kayla went to get started to unpack some of the boxes and as she was putting a picture of her and Alyssa on the mantle she noticed a box there.

"What's in the box, G?" Kayla asked.

"Oh just some personal stuff," Callen said.

"May I look?"

"I prefer not to, it's something I like to keep to myself."

"What's in there, some deep dark secrets I don't know about you?"

"No, it's stuff about my past, my family. Maybe one day I'll tell you about it."

"G," Kayla said as she put her arms around his neck. "We're living together now, you can trust me and open up to me."

"I know, but I'm not really good with this sort of stuff."

"I know, but I would love to know more about you. You can tell me what's inside that box and anything else you want to."

"Not right now, okay," Callen said and he threw away her arms and wanted to walk away.

"Callen wait," Kayla said and she stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry baby. You can tell me when you're ready. It's just that I love you and I wanna know more about you, more personal stuff. But it's okay, you can tell me when you're ready."

"I love you too and I promise I will tell you more about me. It's just that I'm not used to talk about stuff like that with anyone. I don't even tell Sam everything and we have a pretty close and good friendship."

"I know, and just so you know, I'll be here for you when you wanna tell me or talk to me about something," Kayla said and she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you," Callen said and he gave her another kiss.

Callen picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and threw her down on the bed.

"Let's see if the bed is a good here as it was over at your place," Callen said and he jumped on top of her and started kissing her.

"I'm sure it will be, cus you're in it."

Callen started kissing her down her neck and took off her clothes and took off his own clothes as well. Kayla pulled him back in for a very hot kiss. They continued to playfully tease each other with kisses for a while before they had the most amazing sex on the first night in their home.

…..

The agents were sitting downstairs in the bullpen discussing what they had done over the weekend when Eric whistled.

"Got a new case guys," Eric said and he walked back to OPS followed by the agents.

"What are we looking at Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"Commander Jessica Holmes was found death this morning by her husband. She was a navy SEAL."

"Her team is scheduled to deploy tomorrow on a case in Korea," Nell said.

"Maybe someone didn't want her to go," Deeks said.

"Any leads?" Callen said.

"None so far. Her service record is clean." Eric said.

"Alright we'll go take a look at the crime scene."

"Address is already on your phones."

"Thanks Eric, let's go."

20 minutes later the team arrived at the crime scene. Kensi and Kayla went to talk to the victim's husband and Callen, Sam and Deeks investigated the body and the crime scene.

"Mr. Holmes, Special Agent Kensi Blye and Special Agent Kayla O'Donnell, NCIS, we'd like to ask you some questions if that's alright with you," Kensi said.

"Yes, I'll help you in any way I can to help you catch the bastard who did this to my wife," Holmes said.

"Can you tell us what happened this morning?" Kayla said.

"I got up this morning and after breakfast I went into the garage to get my bike and that's when I saw her sitting in the car, her face covered with blood."

"At what time was that?"

"Around 8 I think. Jessica usually leaves the house around 6.30."

"Do you know anybody that would wanna hurt her?" Kensi said.

"No, no one. I understand that she must have made some enemies over the years as a SEAL but no one I know would ever hurt her."

"Was she acting weird in any way lately, like someone was after her or that something was bothering her?"

"No, she was acting as normal as usual. She was talking about going on deployment tomorrow. I told her this job would get her killed someday."

"Mr. Holmes, we're gonna do everything we can to catch the person that did this to her, it's not sure if her work has something to do with it," Kayla said.

"If you have anything more to tell us, please give me a call," Kensi said and she handed him her card.

Kensi and Kayla walked over to the guys to see what they had discovered. After a quick look at the crime scene the team headed back to the office to see what Eric and Nell had discovered.

"Anything new, Eric?" Callen asked.

"I looked at her phone activities over the last couple months and one number popped up several times," Eric said as he put her phone log on the screen.

"Any idea where the call came from?" Kayla asked.

"I tried to trace it but no luck. All I got was that the calls came from somewhere in Beverly Hills."

"Does anyone she knows live there?" Callen said.

"No, not as far as I can tell."

"I called her Commanding officer at the navy base and he said there wasn't any indication to suspect that the mission had been compromised. They hadn't received any threats and as far as they knew neither did Holmes," Nell said.

"Can you access the phone Eric?" Callen asked.

"I already tried. It's blocked," Eric said.

"Call it, maybe we'll get a name."

Eric called the phone but there was no answer. The phone went to voicemail, but there was no name on that either.

"What about her credit card activities?" Kensi asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Eric said.

"This is looking a lot like a random killing," Deeks said.

"I doubt it, I mean if it was random why kill her at home," Kayla said.

"I agree, whoever killed her wanted her death. But who?" Callen said.

"Maybe a bitter ex-boyfriend," Deeks said and the team gave him a weird look. "What? Just thinking outside the box."

"Kensi, Deeks, Kayla go back to the house again, look for anything in the house, maybe there's something on her computer and talk to the husband again, maybe he knows who the caller is from Beverly Hills. We'll go see Rose about the autopsy," Callen said and the agents walked out.

20 minutes later Kensi, Deeks and Kayla arrived at the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, Agent Blye we spoke this morning," Kensi said.

"Yes I remember," Holmes said.

"Would it be okay if we asked you some more questions?"

"Of course come in. Have you found the person who killed my wife?"

"No, not yet, we're still looking into it. Do you know anyone in Beverly Hills?"

"Beverly Hills? No why?"

"Your wife received multiple phone calls from somewhere in Beverly Hills, we were hoping you could maybe tell us who that could be," Deeks said.

"No, I don't know anyone there and as far as I know neither does Jessica."

"Does your wife have a computer?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah it's over there in the kitchen."

"Mind if I take a look at it?"

"No, go ahead."

Kayla walked to the kitchen and plugged in mirroring app.

"You're getting this, Eric?" Kayla said.

"Yep got it, let's see what we have here," Eric said. "Could you take the laptop back with you?"

"I think so," Kayla said and she walked back to Kensi and Deeks. "Would it be okay if we took the laptop with us as evidence? Our tech can look through it, maybe there's something on here that can give us a lead."

"Of course," Holmes said.

"Thank you for your time again and we'll let you know if we caught the guy," Kensi said and they went back to the office and Kayla handed the laptop off to Eric.

"Did you guys found out anything from Rose?" Kayla said as she sat down behind her desk.

"Nothing out of the ordinary with the autopsy," Callen said.

They talked about the case for a while trying to get any new leads. A little later Eric and Nell came walking down the stairs.

"We may have found something," Eric said.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen said.

"I've been looking at the computer you guys brought over from Jessica's house and I found a hidden drive."

"Anything special on it?" Sam asked.

"Some e-mails and a couple of files and also bank statements from an off shore account in the Caymans, but the account wasn't in her name, it's registered to a Patrick Nyles."

"What have you got on him?" Callen asked.

"Uhm, Patrick Nyles, he's a businessman. He owns Nyles Industries and the head office is located right here in LA," Nell said.

"Got an address for us?"

"It's already on your phone."

"Thanks, Sam and I will check it out. See what else you guys can find on him," Callen said and he and Sam walked out.

Callen and Sam arrived at the office and went to talk to him. 15 minutes later they were outside again.

"Is it just me or did that guy look like he was hiding something?" Callen said.

"Nope, it definitely looked like he was hiding something," Sam said.

"Maybe you and I need to stay back here to see if he's leaving and follow him," Callen said and he called Eric. "Eric, are you receiving the signal from the bug?"

"Load and clear," Eric said.

"Good, Sam and I will stay on lookout here," Callen said and he disconnected.

They stayed for a while and then the saw Nyles leaving the building and they followed him to a factory of Nyles industries, but they felt that there was something different about this factory. It didn't look like a normal factory and there were guards outside, which was odd. They called in Kensi, Deeks and Kayla for back up.

Kensi and Kayla went in undercover to see what was made inside. They were pretending to be safety inspectors. They were aloud in and they looked around. At first they didn't see anything suspicious, until they saw a locked door to some sort of lab.

"What's behind this door?" Kayla asked.

"It's a new project we're working on, highly classified," the man said.

"Well we would like to see the room anyway, to make sure it's up to the safety standards."

"I'm sorry ma'am; I'm told that room is off limits."

"We need to see everything in the building if we are to complete our reports, you would not want to get a bad review right," Kensi said.

"No, ma'am," the man said and he opened the door.

Kensi and Kayla stepped into the room and Kayla wanted to turn the light on, but before she could she and Kensi were both knocked out cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Callen, Sam and Deeks had heard a loud crash over the com.

"Kayla, Kensi, everything okay?" Callen said but there was no answer. "Kayla, Kensi, come in. Talk to us, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong," Deeks said.

"Eric, are the coms still working?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell nothing is wrong with them and there shouldn't be anything that would jam the signal," Eric said.

"Alright, we're going in."

Callen, Sam and Deeks got out of the car and walked up to the factory. Deeks would distract the guards so Callen and Sam could go inside.

Callen and Sam asked the receptionist where Kayla and Kensi were. They said they were with the same company and that they needed to check how things were going. The receptionist pointed them in the right direction but when Callen and Sam arrived there they didn't see Kayla or Kensi. They were standing in front of the room where Kensi and Kayla got knocked out. Callen noticed something lying on the floor and he went to pick it up.

"What have you got there, G?" Sam asked.

"Kensi's and Kayla's earpiece," Callen said with a sigh.

"Damn."

"Eric, Kensi and Kayla are gone. The killer probably took them with him, can you see if you can find them, we're heading back to the office."

"On it," Eric said.

"Everything alright Mr. Beale?" Hetty said as she walked into OPS.

"Kensi and Kayla are missing, the killer probably took them with him."

"Find them Mr. Beale," Hetty said and Eric nodded and went back to work.

About 20 minutes later Kayla regained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was chained to a pipe. She looked around and noticed Kensi a couple feet away from her; she was still unconscious and also chained to a pipe.

"Kensi," Kayla said and she tried kicking her to wake her up.

5 minutes later Kensi woke up too.

"Where the hell are we?" Kensi asked.

"I have no idea. But I'm sure the guys will find us somehow."

"Did you see anything useful before we got knocked out?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"There must be a way out of here."

In the meantime back at the office….

"Any luck Eric?" Callen said as he walked into OPS.

"No nothing, signals on their cell phones are dead and no camera near the factory caught any sight of them," Eric said.

"Damn it," Deeks said.

"Why would he take them and what is so special about that room that Kensi and Kayla couldn't see?" Callen said.

"You got whereabouts for Nyles?" Sam asked.

"We caught his car leaving just before you guys went inside. He's back at the office," Nell said.

"We need to get into that factory, see what was in that room," Callen said.

"Already ahead of you Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she appeared behind the group. "The factory is closed pending our investigation. You can look through the entire factory."

Callen, Sam and Deeks went to the factory and saw the closed room. The door was locked with an electronic device. Eric gave Callen a key card that should work on the door. Callen swiped the car and the door opened. Callen turned the light on and the agents looked at what they found in the room.

"What the hell is this?" Deeks said.

"I have no idea," Callen said.

"This looks like some sort of experiment, almost a military experiment, with new weapons," Sam said.

"It looks like they were trying to build some sort of new weapon, I've got some schematics here."

"So the question is was Holmes involved in this or did she stumble upon this?" Deeks said.

"Why would she have stumbled upon this, she's a SEAL and not an Intelligence analyst."

Just as Callen said that his phone rang.

"Yeah Eric," Callen said as he answered.

"We need you guys up is OPS a.s.a.p.," Eric said.

"We're on our way, oh and Eric, send CSU to this factory, see what they can get off of this secret lab."

"Will do," Eric said and he hung up and the guys went back to the office.

"What have you got?" Callen said as they walked into OPS and he saw the worried faces of Hetty, Eric and Nell.

"We just received this video," Eric said and he played the video.

They saw Kensi and Kayla tied up and they looked like they had been beaten.

"I want you to bring me the stuff you took out of the lab. You have 3 hours to get me what I want if you want to see your fellow agents again. I'll contact you later where to bring the stuff to," a man on the video said.

"Damn," Deeks said.

"Eric, analyze the video, see what you can get off of it. Any clue to who this man is and where he's holding Kensi and Kayla," Callen said. "Nell, contact Holmes' commanding officer again I want to know if he knew about this. It's not clear if Holmes was involved in this or if she stumble upon this."

"Find them Mr. Callen," Hetty said before returning to her office and Callen nodded.

Sam, Callen and Deeks discussed what they had so far, trying to make sense of it all and to see if there was something in there that could lead them to Kensi and Kayla.

20 minutes later Nell came down the stairs.

"I called with her commanding officer and he wanted to brief you. He'll be in the boatshed in 15 minutes," Nell said.

"Thanks Nell, keep working on this, we need to find Kayla and Kensi," Callen said and he, Sam and Deeks left for the boatshed.

The commanding officer explained to them what he knew. Holmes had just transferred from naval intelligence to the SEALs and she was investigating this case. He was aware of the fact to he was trying to make military grade weapons.

"What was he going to do with these weapons?" Callen asked.

"We don't know."

"You don't know?! Two NCIS agents are missing and once of your SEALs is death and you don't know?" Deeks said.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened to your fellow agents and what happened to Jessica, but we were just starting this investigation. Jessica must have stumble upon something she shouldn't have."

"Gee you think," Callen said.

"I'll help you in any way I can to get your friends back and to find Jessica's killer. I'll send you over the information we have so far on this case."

Callen send the information he received to Eric and Nell to analyze and they returned to the office.

In the meantime they had heard where the supplies were supposed to be delivered. They had one hour left when Eric came running down the stairs.

"Guys, I think I found Kensi and Kayla," Eric said.

"Where?" Callen said.

"At an abandoned building in Inglewood. I tracked Nyles there and I looked at the security cams in the area and just after Kensi and Kayla were taking I saw them pulling up to the building in a van and they were taking two people inside. Couldn't see clearly who they were but it looked to be Kensi and Kayla. Address is on your phones."

"Good work Eric, let's go guys," Callen said and they headed up to the armory to gear up.

"You okay Kensi?" Kayla said.

"Yeah I'm good, you?" Kensi said.

"I'm good too. The guys will be here shortly won't they?"

"I'm sure they will," Kensi said and as soon as she said that they heard noises coming from outside the room. "You hear that?"

"Yeah I do, could it be the guys?"

"Let's hope so."

"Federal agents! Drop to your knees," they said as they entered the building.

"Well well, I see you've come for your friends," the man said.

"Where are they Nyles?" Callen said.

"Where are my supplies?"

"We don't make deals with terrorists," Callen said.

"You're calling me a terrorist? Ouch, well I guess you're right, when I get my hands on my supplies again I'll finish what I started and neither one of you will be around to stop me," Nyles said and Callen, Sam and Deeks quickly had to dodge some bullets.

They grabbed their weapons and fired back at them. After a few rounds of bullets flying through the building the other guys were dead. Callen saw Nyles trying to get away.

"Nyles is running," Callen said.

"I got him," Deeks said and he ran after him.

Callen and Sam went to find Kayla and Kensi and they found them in a room upstairs.

"Callen, Sam," Kensi said.

"You guys okay?" Callen said and he untied Kayla and Sam untied Kensi.

"Yeah we're good," Kayla said.

"Just some bruises, we'll live," Kensi said.

"Good, let's go," Sam said as they helped them up and walked downstairs.

"Hold it right there Nyles," Deeks said as he appeared in front of the man, ambushing him. "On your knees."

Nyles got down on his knees and Deeks cuffed him and brought him back to the car. As soon as he had put him in the car, the others came out of the building.

"Kensi!" Deeks said as he saw Kensi coming out of the building and he ran up to her and gave her a hug. "You're okay?"

"I'm good," Kensi said.

"I was so worried about you," Deeks said and for a minute he forgot that the others were there too and he gave Kensi a very hot kiss.

Sam looked at them in shock. Hetty, Eric and Nell were watching in from OPS and they had seen what happened and they had the same shocked look on their faces.

"Well, I see you were really worried about her," Sam said.

"Yeah I was," Deeks said half embarrassed and Kensi was looking uncomfortable too.

They returned to the office after Kensi and Kayla were patched up by the paramedics and Kensi and Deeks were summoned into Hetty's office.

"Why do I feel like we've been summoned into the principal's office?" Deeks said.

"I saw what happened after Kensi had come out of the building Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

"Oh," Deeks said. "Listen Hetty, I can explain."

"No need Mr. Deeks, I had my suspicions about you two being romantically involved. But as long you can keep it out of the office you two can stay together, but if there's so much as a little thing messing with your work here I will split you up."

Surprised by Hetty's reaction they looked at each other.

"Don't worry Hetty, we won't let it interfere with our work," Kensi said.

"Okay then, you can go home," Hetty said and Kensi and Deeks stood up to leave the office. "Oh and Ms. Blye, I'm glad you and Ms. O'Donnell are back safely."

…

"That was close," Deeks said as they were sitting on the couch at Kensi's place watching TV.

"Yes it was. What were you thinking, kissing me like that?" Kensi said.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. It's just that I was so worried about you when I saw you on that video tape and I was so glad you were alive and well. I don't know what came over me."

"It's nice to hear that you were worried about me and maybe it's not such a bad thing that everyone knows about us now, we don't have to be so secretive all the time."

"That's true and I'm really glad you're alright," Deeks said and he gave her a kiss.

"I'm gonna go take a bath. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," Deeks said and Kensi filled the bathtub and undressed herself.

"You are so beautiful," Deeks said and he kissed her in her neck.

"Come on, let's get in the tub."

Kensi sat with her back against Deeks' chest while Deeks was kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. Kensi tilted her head back and snuggled against his chest even more and she felt her body tensing up as Deeks kissed her even harder. Kensi turned around and sat on his lap and gave him a very passionate kiss. Deeks ran his hands all the way down her back and he grabbed her tighter and brought her even closer to him. Minutes later the bathroom floor was already covered with water and soap that had splashed from the bathtub by their rough movements. By the time they were finished almost all the water had splashed out of the tub. They sat in the bathtub with parts of their bodies covered in soap scum.

"I think we might need a mob," Deeks said with a cheeky voice as he looked at the bathroom floor and Kensi looked at the floor too.

"I think you're right, but it was so worth it. It was totally amazing," Kensi said and she gave him one more kiss before getting out of the tub.

Carefully she walked around the floor getting a towel to wrap around her and walked to the kitchen to get a mob. She cleaned the bathroom floor and as soon as she was finished Deeks swept her off her feet, caring her to the bedroom where they made love once more.

…

Kayla had just picked up Alyssa from Alex's place and Callen had prepared dinner in the meantime and the three of them sat at the table eating their dinner.

"Mommy, are you and Callen getting married?" Alyssa said and Callen almost choked on his meal and Kayla couldn't believe the question her daughter had just asked.

"Why do you ask sweetie?" Kayla said.

"Well a friend from school, her mom just moved it with someone too and they are getting married."

Kayla looked at Callen not really sure what to answer and Callen's face was just as confusing.

"I don't know sweetie. We'll see. Moving in with each other doesn't mean that you have to get married. Your daddy and me lived together too without being married."

They finished their dinner and a little later Kayla brought Alyssa to bed and she went back to the living room and sat down next to Callen on the couch.

"Well dinner was a little weird tonight," Callen said.

"Yeah it was, I'm so sorry. It's just kids say stuff like that," Kayla said.

"It's okay. It was just a little bit weird. But just out of curiosity, would you ever want to get married?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it even when I was pregnant with Alyssa I never really thought about getting married to Alex, which I'm glad about. I don't know, but I'm happy right now, just you, me and Alyssa. I don't need to be married to love someone. How about you?"

"Well I never really thought about, I mean I never saw myself as the marrying type, you know cus of our job. And I've never been in a relationship with anyone before that caused me to start thinking about marriage. But who knows what the future holds. Things can always change, but right now I'm really happy living together with you and Alyssa," Callen said and he kissed Kayla.

Callen deepened the kiss as he pushed Kayla down on the couch. Kayla wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him even closer to her. Callen reached his hand down her leg and ran his hand up her leg, reaching her waste and he went underneath her shirt with his hand. He got up and cradled her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom while kissing her and he lay her down on the bed and he stopped kissing her momentarily to take off his clothes.

"Wait," Kayla said. "Let me go check on Alyssa first, to make sure she's asleep before we do this."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you here," Callen said.

Kayla went to Alyssa's room and quietly opened the door and she saw that Alyssa was fast asleep and she closed the door again and went back to the master bedroom, where she found Callen already fully undressed in their bed. She got into bed as well and she sat on top of him.

"Alyssa was already fast asleep, so we're good," Kayla said and she kissed him.

Callen reached his hands under the hem of her shirt and rolled it up and took it off. Callen ran his hands over her back and unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. Kayla got up and took off the rest of her clothing and sat back on his lap again. Callen turned her around, laying her on her back and placed soft kisses on her bare skin. They kissed each other like this for a couple minutes before making very hot and sweet love.

…

The agents were in the bullpen working behind their laptops when Kayla received an e-mail. She opened the e-mail and was shocked as she saw what the content of this e-mail was. She quickly got up and took her laptop with her to Hetty's office.

"We have a problem, Hetty," Kayla said.

"What is it, Ms. O'Donnell?" Hetty said.

"This," Kayla said and she put her laptop on Hetty's desk showing the e-mail that was on her screen.

"You're right, we do have a problem. You do realize what this means?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Okay, I'll ask Mr. Beale to trace the e-mail to see if we can figure out who's behind this. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you home until we figure this out."

"I understand," Kayla said turning around and walking out of the office.

"Ms. O'Donnell, we're gonna do everything we can to figure this out. You're not alone in this."

Kayla nodded and headed back to her desk and started packing up her stuff.

"Going home?" Callen said.

"Yep, Hetty send me home," Kayla said.

"What? What for?"

"I got burned," Kayla said and the other agents were shocked to hear this.

"By whom?" Kensi said.

"I have no idea. I just received an anonymous e-mail saying that they know about me working with NCIS, so until we, or better said you guys, figure this out I can't work here," Kayla said and she walked outside to her car.

Callen got up and followed her.

"Kayla wait," Callen said and Kayla turned around.

"I have to go, I can't stay here," Kayla said.

"I understand, but just so you know, we're gonna do everything we can to get you back here again, okay. Everything is gonna be alright, don't worry," Callen said and he gave her kiss. "I'll see you later, everything is gonna be fine."

Kayla drove her car to an abandon parking lot and walked a couple miles towards a motel and rented a room there. She figured that it may not be safe for her to go home. On the way over there she had bought some cheap new clothes and a burner phone and she had ditched her phone and her credit cards in a bin somewhere along the road. After she had settled into the motel room she called her mom.

"Hey mom, it's me Kayla. Listen could you look after Alyssa for a while, I'm busy with work and I don't know when I'll be finished, so if it's no problem I would appreciate it if Alyssa could stay over at your place tonight," Kayla said.

"Of course no problem, I'll pick her up from school," Kayla's mom said.

"Thanks mom, oh and just go out and buy the stuff that she needs. I don't have time to bring over her things."

"Okay, is everything okay sweetie?"

"Yeah everything is fine, just work is crazy busy right now, I can't leave and this needs to be finished as soon as possible."

"Alright, don't worry about Alyssa. She'll be fine with me and grandpa."

"Thanks so much, mom."

"Anytime."

Kayla waited anxiously in the motel room. She felt so helpless. She got burned and now she was cut off from the rest of the team. About 2 hours later she decided to call Callen to see if they had any updates.

"Hey G, it's me Kayla," Kayla said. "Any news?"

"No, not so much yet. Eric has been unable to trace the e-mail that you received. But don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thanks, oh and I ask my mom to pick up Alyssa, she'll be staying over at her place tonight."

"Okay, that's good. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

The team was doing their very best to find out who had burned Kayla, but by the end of the day they weren't any closer than to when they started. Just after midnight the team decided to go home to get some much needed sleep. Before Callen went to bed he sent a text message to Kayla using the number she had called him on earlier.

Kayla received the message and read it: "Sorry, no news yet. Will continue again tomorrow. I love you, G."

Kayla replied to the message: "Love you too, K."

In the middle of the night two men broke into Kayla room at the motel. Kayla tried to fight them off but one of the men grabbed her from behind and pushed a syringe in her arm causing her to lose consciousness. The next morning Kayla woke up and she noticed she wasn't in the motel anymore. She was sitting on a chair in an empty room with her hands tied behind her back. She was still a bit groggy but she could hear voices coming from the next room. She looked around the room and noticed 2 men standing next to the door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kayla said.

"The boss wanted you," one of the man said.

"And who's your boss?" Kayla said but the man didn't respond and seconds later the door opened and a man stepped inside.

"Well, well. It's so good to see you again Kayla," the man said.

"You?!" Kayla said as she was shocked to see the man that had taken her.


	10. Chapter 10

The agents arrived at the office bright and earlier and Eric quickly summoned them upstairs.

"Guys, we might have a problem," Eric said.

"What have you got, Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"A woman matching Kayla's description was kidnapped last night from a motel room in Venice. I checked the cameras in the area and Kayla did check in there earlier. She used an alias and the room she checked into was the one that got broken into."

"Anything on the guys that took her?"

"No nothing, they disabled the cameras before breaking in."

"We'll check out the motel. See if you can find at what time the cameras where disabled and check nearby cameras around that time, maybe we'll get lucky," Callen said and the agents left.

They arrived at the motel and the LAPD was already there. They told them that it was one of their agents that got kidnapped and they handed the investigation over to them. They didn't find anything in the room and they let CSU sweep the place and they returned to the office.

..

"What do you want? Why did you take me?" Kayla said.

"Well Kayla, or should I say Agent O'Donnell, it's very simple. I have my orders," the man said.

"Orders from whom? And how to you know I'm an agent?"

"I know a lot more about you then you think. I know you're a federal agent and that you work with NCIS."

"You burned me."

"Yes I did."

"Why? What do you stand to gain?"

"You'll find out soon," the man said and he left the room.

About 2 hours later the team got some results from CSU.

"Guys, I just got the CSU report, they found some fingerprints on the scene," Eric said as he game down the stairs.

"What have you got, Eric?" Callen said.

"CSU found fingerprints of these two at the scene," Eric said as he put two pictures on the screen. "They are both Russian nationals. They are linked to work together with this man."

Eric put another picture on the screen and Callen recognized the man.

"No way! That's Alex," Callen said.

"Alex who? You know him?" Sam said.

"That's Alyssa's father and Kayla's ex."

"You sure? Why would he take her?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What do you have on him Eric?"

"Uhm, Alex Brooks, American, but he has a Russian alias and he is link to a Russian terrorist organization," Eric said.

"A Russian spy? So he's probably the one that burned Kayla," Kensi said.

"Kayla never mentioned anything about this?" Sam said.

"No, never. I believe she didn't know, cus if she did I'm sure she wouldn't let Alyssa go to him. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"He has a warehouse in his name, address is on your phones," Eric said.

"Alright, let's go."

..

"Why are you doing this Alex?" Kayla said as Alex walked back into the room again. "How do you know I'm an agent?"

"Существует много обо мне, что вы не знаете[There's a lot about me that you don't know]," Alex said.

Ты русский? Позвольте мне угадать русский шпион?[You're Russian? Let me guess a Russian spy?"

"Yes, I work for a Russian terrorist organization. They recruited me to get close to NCIS."

"And you got close to them through me? Was that before or after Alyssa?"

"After. They recruited me after we split up."

"So that's why you wanted full custody of Alyssa?"

"Yes, they told me so."

"I will never let you have her, she will never become one of you! I can't believe you would betray your country for something like this."

"Well the money is a lot better than I get with a job here."

"You'll never get away with this."

"Looks like I already have," Alex said and he walked out of the room taking his two men with him.

The team arrived at the warehouse and Deeks and Kensi looked around the warehouse. They saw three men inside. They recognized them from the photos.

"Alex and the other two men are definitely here, I couldn't see Kayla," Kensi said.

They decided what their plan was going to be, just as soon as they were planning to move into position they saw two men coming outside to smoke a cigarette. Callen and Sam moved in and caught them by surprise and used the choke hold and the men fell unconscious. All 4 of them moved inside, Alex was no were to be seen. They split up, each taking a part of the building to clear. Callen went row by row trying to get a glimpse of Kayla until he reached a door on his left side. He opened the door and went inside where he saw Kayla sitting tied to a chair.

"G," Kayla said as she saw Callen stepping through the door.

"Kayla, you okay?" Callen said as he walked up to her to untie her.

"I'm fine. G, it's Alex. He is the one who burned me."

"I know, Eric found out."

"He's still here somewhere. We can't let him get away."

"We won't," Callen reassured her and he went to untie her feet.

Callen was just about done with untying her feet when Kayla saw Alex appearing in the doorway with a gun in his hand ready to shoot them as she looked over Callen's shoulder.

"G, look out," Kayla said as she pushed him out of the way and grabbed his gun from his thigh holster in the process.

The bullet that came from Alex's gun grazed Callen's arm and Kayla raised the gun.

"Drop your gun!" Kayla said.

"What are you gonna do, shoot me? Take away your daughter's father?" Alex said.

"Alyssa is better off without a father like you."

"How will you live with yourself knowing you're the one who took away Alyssa's father? How are you gonna tell her you're the one who killed her father?"

Kayla paused for a second thinking about killing him, if she didn't shoot him now he'd probably shoot them. In a flash she lowered her weapon just a bit and Alex took the chance and raised his weapon again and was about to shoot her. Kayla didn't think twice and she raised the gun again and shot him, Alex fell to the floor.

The other had heard the first shot fired and they came rushing in. Sam was the first to arrive and he found Alex on the floor. He cleared him of his gun and checked his pulse.

"He's dead," Sam said. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Callen said as he looked at his arm.

"You sure you're alright?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, it's just a graze. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good."

They finished up there are returned to the office to finish their work and they returned home. Kayla was quiet the entire ride home; she kept thinking how she should tell Alyssa about her father. They arrived at home and Callen got started on dinner. Kayla went to take a shower. During dinner Kayla didn't say much, Callen noticed so he started to talk to Alyssa. After dinner Kayla did the dishes and Callen did a game with Alyssa on the Wii. After the game was finished Alyssa did one more game by herself and Callen went to the kitchen and he saw Kayla just staring out of the window into the back yard.

"Hey, you okay?" Callen said as he stood next to her but Kayla didn't respond. "Hey, you did what you had to do," Callen said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Could you go put Alyssa to bed please?" Kayla said.

"Sure," Callen and he gave her a kiss on her cheek and put Alyssa to bed.

When he returned he didn't see Kayla in the living room or in the kitchen. He found her sitting curled up against the head end of their bed.

"Hey you okay?" Callen said as he sat next to her.

Kayla kept staring in front of her and she didn't say anything. Callen put his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

"It's okay honey. You had no other choice," Callen said and he gave her a kiss on her head.

"I just can't believe I hadn't noticed, that he was a Russian spy and that he knew I was a federal agent," Kayla said.

"He played it well, I didn't see it either."

"I have no idea how I'm gonna tell Alyssa, how can I ever tell her that I, her mother, shot and killed her father?"

"You did what you had to do. If you hadn't shot him he would have probably killed us both."

"I know," Kayla said as she sat up straight, pulling out of Callen's arms. "Despite how much I hated him he was still her father."

"I know, but you didn't have a choice."

"I know I didn't have a choice but I can't help it to feel a bit guilty towards Alyssa. I mean he was her father."

"I get that, but she still has her mother who I can see loves her very much and you're not alone. You've got me and so does Alyssa. I don't know anything about being a father but I can certainly try to be one for Alyssa. I know she's your daughter and you have your way of raising her, but I'm willing to give you a helping hand with her whenever you need if you want."

"I'm glad to have you and I can see Alyssa really likes you and it would be really nice of you to be a father figure to her."

"Of course, she's a huge part of your life and since we're living together she's also a huge part of my life and she really is a great kid."

"I just have no idea how to tell Alyssa."

"Tell me what mommy," Alyssa said as stood in the doorway and Kayla turned around.

"Hey Alyssa sweetie, what are you doing here?" Kayla said.

"I couldn't sleep," Alyssa said as she climbed onto the bed. "Is everything alright mommy you look sad?"

Kayla looked at Callen and nodded with her head. Callen give her a kiss on her cheek and left the room realizing that Kayla would prefer to be only with Alyssa.

"It's about daddy," Kayla said.

"Is everything okay with daddy? Is daddy sick?"

"No daddy is not sick, he's uhm…. You know that fish you had and when he stopped swimming in his bowl?"

"Yeah he went to fishy heaven."

"Well same has happened to daddy. Daddy also stopped swimming in his bowl so to speak."

"Daddy also went to fishy heaven?"

"Yes sort of. Daddy is gone forever."

Kayla noticed little tears forming in Alyssa's eyes and she held her stuffed animal close to her. Kayla took her into her arms and lay down on the bed with Alyssa lying on top of her.

"It's okay baby, mommy's here."

"Daddy really is gone?"

"Yes, he's not coming back, but you still got me and Callen."

They lay like that for a while before Kayla noticed Alyssa had fallen asleep again. She got up and put her back in her own bed and went to the living room where Callen was sitting on the couch.

"How'd she take it?" Callen said.

"Okay, I think she understood," Kayla said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just hard seeing her like this. She doesn't know all the things that he did and why he's dead."

"She wouldn't understand it I think. Maybe one day she'll ask about it," Callen said and he put his arm around her and pulled him to her.

Kayla sat on his lap and gave him a very passionate kiss and Callen ran his hands over her back. Kayla got up and pulled him towards their bedroom. She lay down on the bed pulling him on top of her and she claimed his lips with hers again and Callen ran his hands through her hair.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now?" Callen asked before going any further.

"Yes please, I need this right now. Make love to me G," Kayla said.

"Okay," Callen said and he kissed her again and they made very sweet love.

Afterwards she crawled close against Callen, resting her head on his chest and Callen wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She gave him another kiss.

"Thank you. That was very sweet. I love you," Kayla said.

"You're welcome. I love you too," Callen said and he gave her another kiss. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight honey," Kayla said and she snuggled back into his chest.

…..

Kensi and Deeks had just arrived back at Kensi's place after a hard day of work and Deeks pulled out a couple of beers and a bowl of popcorn and Kensi kicked her boots off and fell down on the couch, joined by Deeks a few seconds later.

"Hey Kens, can I ask you something?" Deeks said.

"Sure, what's up," Kensi said.

"I've been thinking about something, about us."

"Yeah…."

"Well, seeing as we spend a lot of our time here and I spend the night here on multiple occasions I was thinking about, you know, maybe have some stuff lying here."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like some clean clothes, tooth brush that sort of stuff."

"I suppose that's alright, seeing as you're here almost every night. I think I can manage to find a small clear place in my closet for you."

"Good," Deeks said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek and they finished their beers and popcorn while watching TV.

A couple hours later they went to bed. Kensi curled up against Deeks and lay her head down on his chest and Deeks put his arm around her pulling her even closer.

"I really like spending time together," Kensi said.

"Me too and we're still working together. I told you we could handle it," Deeks said.

"Yeah you did and I'm glad you have my back in the field."

"And I'm glad you have my back, couldn't think of having another partner besides you."

Kensi lifted her head up and gave him a very hot kiss and snuggled back into his chest and a couple minutes later they had fallen asleep.

…..

The agents just sat down at their desks when they heard Eric whistling.

"Got a new case, guys," Eric said and the agents followed him upstairs.

"What are we looking at, Eric?" Callen asked.

"Gunnery Sergeant Matt Greene died in a car explosion earlier this morning," Eric said as he put footage of the explosion on the green.

"Yikes, looks messy," Deeks said.

"Anyone else killed in the explosion?" Callen asked.

"No, just some bystanders got minor injuries," Nell said.

"Any leads on who set the explosion?" Sam asked.

"No, none so far. Nothing on his service record," Eric said.

"Any next of kin?" Kayla asked.

"He's got a brother living in Culver City, address is on your phone."

"And the car?" Callen asked.

"LAPD has it."

"Okay, Kensi, Deeks, you go speak to the brother, we'll check out the car," Callen said and the team left.

Callen, Sam and Kayla arrived at the garage and checked what was left of the car. Callen and Kayla looked at the inside of the car and Sam went to examine what they had managed to salvage from the bomb.

"Do you smell that G?" Kayla said.

"Smell what?" Callen said.

"There is a rather distinct smell over here," Kayla said and Callen came over and smelled too.

"You're right. What's that smell?"

"Kinda smells like heroine or something."

Kayla looked in the car to see if she could find the source of the smell and she found what was left of a heroine package.

"Now why would a marine have a package of heroine in his car?" Kayla said.

"Could be what got him killed, but since when do drug dealers use bombs?" Callen said.

"I may have got something," Sam said and Callen and Kayla walked over to Sam.

"What have you got?"

"Think I found the detonator, looks like it was set off by a cell phone calling this cell phone."

"Can you trace where it came from?" Kayla said.

"Maybe Eric can trace it. You found anything in the car?"

"Yeah, a package of heroine."

"Heroine? What is a marine doing with heroine?"

"We were wondering the same thing," Callen said.

"I'll call Kensi to ask if she can ask the brother if he knew anything about this," Kayla said and she called Kensi.

"That was Kayla," Kensi said and she hung up the phone and walked back in the room with Deeks and the victim's brother. "Mr. Greene, do you know anything about your brother using drugs?"

"Drugs? No, Matt would never use that stuff. Why do you ask?" Green said.

"We found a package of heroine in the remains of his burned out car."

"Heroine? No, Matt would never touch that. Whoever killed him must have left it there."

"Alright, we'll let you know if we find more. Please if you have any more information about who would wanna harm your brother, please let us know," Kensi said and she gave him her card and they went back to the office.

As they walked back in the bullpen, Kayla just hung up her phone.

"That was the ME, there were no traces of heroine in his system," Kayla said.

"Then why was there a pack of heroine in his car?" Kensi said.

"Could be that his brother was right and that his killer left it," Deeks said.

"Why leave a package of heroine behind?" Sam said.

"Maybe it was his, but he wasn't using but dealing," Callen said.

"I found out where the call came from that detonated the bomb," Eric said as he came down the stairs. "It came from a building in Long Beach, address is on your phones."

"Thanks Eric. Kensi, Deeks you check it out. We'll go speak to his commanding officer at the boatshed," Callen said and they left.

"You wanna get a bite to eat tonight," Deeks said as they were driving.

"Sure, if we have the time and otherwise we could always go straight to my house for dessert," Kensi said and she gave him a cheeky look.

"Well Kensi, I like the way you think," Deeks said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Let's just focus on solving the case first okay."

"Okay."

About 10 minutes later they arrived at the address. It was some sort of warehouse, it looked abandoned. Kensi and Deeks took a look around the place; no one was there so they decided to enter the building. There wasn't much inside, just some old pieces of furniture. They started to look through the place seeing if they could find anything useful. Deeks noticed some sort of box in the corner, he opened it and saw what was inside.

"Kensi, we have to get out of here!" Deeks said as he began to run towards the exit.

"What's wrong?" Kensi said.

"Bomb! And it only has about 30 seconds left."

About 10 seconds later the building exploded and pieces of wood and bricks were flying through the air.


	11. Chapter 11

The building was completely destroyed by the explosion. Deeks was coughing loudly as he tried to get up. He kicked off some of the rubble and got up, grabbing his arm in the process. There was a big cut on his arm. He looked around trying to find Kensi.

"Kensi!" Deeks shouted.

He saw her feet sticking out from under the rubble. He ran up to her.

"Kensi!" Deeks said as he started getting the rubble off of her.

Once the rubble was off of her he picked her up and he noticed that she was unconscious. She had a nasty head wound. Deeks grabbed his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Come on Kensi, stay with me."

10 minutes later the ambulance was there and Kensi was rushed off to the hospital and into the trauma room. Another doctor took a look at Deeks and patched him up.

"Are you alright, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty said as she stepped into the room.

"I'm fine, just some cuts and bruises. How's Kensi?" Deeks said.

"She's in surgery right now. What happened out there?"

"We checked the building, it was clear and I noticed a box and I opened it and there was a bomb inside. We got out as quickly as possible. I think whoever set off the first bomb also set off to first bomb, trying to kill whoever came looking for it. I think it was a trap."

"That's a very good possible, Mr. Deeks. The others are looking over the explosion site now, trying to find any new clues. The doctor said you're good to come to work again."

"I would like to stay here with Kensi."

"Very well Mr. Deeks. Keep us updated as soon as you hear more."

"Will do," Deeks said and Hetty walked out of the room and went back to the office. Deeks finished getting dressed and went upstairs to the surgery floor waiting area.

"How are Kensi and Deeks?" Callen asked when Hetty walked back into the office.

"Mr. Deeks is fine, Ms. Blye is in surgery now. She had a nasty head wound and some internal bleedings," Hetty said.

"Will she be alright?" Kayla asked.

"Too soon to tell. Mr. Deeks will let us know when she's out of surgery. For now you three continue to find who killed Greene and who set of to bomb that nearly killed two of my agents," Hetty said and she walked back into her office.

….

Deeks waited anxiously in the waiting room for Kensi to get out of surgery. About 2 hours later Kensi's doctor walked up to Deeks.

"How is she doctor?" Deeks said.

"We've managed to repair the internal bleedings, but she did lose a lot of blood. She also has a nasty head wound. We closed the wound but there was some swelling in her brain, so we'll keep monitoring her closely and do another scan in a few hours," the doctor said.

"Will she be okay?"

"It's too soon to tell. For now she's stable but we have to hope the swelling in her brain goes down."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, right this way," the doctor said and led Deeks to Kensi's room.

Deeks walked into Kensi's room and saw her lying motionless on the bed. She was hooked up to a lot of machines and she had a tube down her throat to help her breathe. He sat next to her bed and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Stay with me Kens, I can't lose you," Deeks said.

Deeks sat there for hours hoping that she would wake up. The doctor came and took Kensi away for another scan. After the scan Kensi was brought back to her room and the doctor would come by about an hour later or so with the scan result. Just as the nurse left the room, Sam, Callen and Kayla came walking in.

"Hey guys," Deeks said.

"How's she doing?" Callen said.

"There's some swelling in her brain, they just took her for another scan, doctor will come by with the results later. How are you guys doing, find anything more on the case?"

"Still looking. Eric and Nell are working on a possible new lead, will see if it pans out."

They stayed there for a while looking at Kensi's motionless body until the doctor came in with the scan result.

"The swelling in her brain has already gone down a bit, but it's not fully away yet. We'll keep monitoring her very closely, but for now all we can do is wait and hope the swelling goes down," the doctor said.

"Will there be any permanent damage?" Deeks said.

"Too soon to tell, there could be some memory loss. But we won't know that until she wakes up. I'll be back to check on her later."

"Hang in there, Deeks," Kayla said as she put her hand on his shoulder and they went back to the office.

"Ah good you're back again," Eric said as he and Nell came down the stairs.

"You found something?" Callen said.

"Maybe you were right about Greene dealing drugs, he had an offshore account and some large amounts of money have been transferred into that account. He received weekly payments for the same bank account," Eric said as he put the bank statement on the screen.

"Did you find out where it came from?" Kayla asked.

"No, it was an anonymous account, but I did find something in his cell phone records. Every time the money was transferred he received a text message saying that the money was wired. I traced the cell phone to a boat in Marina Del Rey. That slip is registered to a Brian Spencer, information is on your phones."

"Thanks Eric, we'll check it out," Callen said and they left the office.

15 minutes later they arrived at the Marina and they went to the boat. They all took a different side to enter the boat. Sam was the first one who to find Spencer.

"Brian Spencer! Federal Agent! Hold it right there," Sam said.

Spencer turned around and ran away where he ran into Callen. He again changed his course and jumped off the boat. He didn't see Kayla coming towards him and Kayla knocked him down.

"Nice work, Kayla," Callen said.

They tied him up and brought him to the boatshed. Callen and Sam went to question him.

"Who are you people? What do you want from me?" Spencer said.

"We want to know your deal with Matt Greene," Callen said.

"Matt? What about him?"

"Matt's dead. We found a package of heroine in his burned out car and we found evidence that suggest that you paid him for something every week and you send a text message to him every time the money was transferred."

"Wait Matt's dead? And you think that I had something to do with it?"

"Did you?" Sam said.

"No, Matt was my friend. Yes I paid him every week. But I didn't kill him."

"Why did you run from us then?" Callen said.

"Okay yes, I was paying him for the drugs but I swear I didn't kill him. But I might now who did. He told me that he got into a fight with some guy over drugs."

"You got a name for us?"

"Jimmy something. I believe he was a marine as well."

"Sit tight," Callen sat as he and Sam walked back to the main room and they contacted Eric to look at his fellow marines for someone named Jimmy.

"It looked like he was telling the truth," Kayla said.

"Could be, by why would Greene be arguing with a fellow marine about drugs and if he's the one that killed him, why did he do it?" Sam said.

"Could be that he found out that Greene was dealing drugs and he confronted him about it," Callen said.

"Yeah but why killed him in a car bomb? Why not go to his commanding officer and tell him?" Sam said.

"We spoke to his commanding office earlier and he didn't say anything about this."

"Guys, I think I found our Jimmy," Eric said as his face popped up on screen. "James McAdden, he's a former marine. He was dishonorably discharge after possession of heroin, and Greene was the one who sold him out."

"Could be that he wants revenge for his discharge," Sam said.

"Do you know where he is?" Callen said.

"He's currently renting a place in Venice beach, address is on your phones," Eric said.

"Thanks Eric, we'll check it out."

Callen, Sam and Kayla drove to the house and knocked on his door. There was no answer. Sam knocked again.

"James McAdden, Federal agents! Open up!" Sam said.

Still there was no answer. Callen grabbed his lock pick to open the door when Kayla heard a noise coming from the side of the house. She peeked around the corner and saw McAdden making a run for it.

"James McAdden! Federal agents! Stop!" Kayla yelled. McAdden looked around and started running.

"I said stop!" Kayla yelled again and she ran after him followed by Callen and Sam got in his car trying to cut him off.

McAdden was fast but Kayla was faster, she caught up to him and jumped on him from behind. He fell to the floor and Kayla tied his hands.

"You good?" Callen said.

"I'm good," Kayla said.

"What do you people want from me? I didn't do anything!" McAdden said.

"No? Why did you run then?" Callen said.

"Come, get up," Kayla said and she put him in the car and they drove to the boatshed.

"Why am I here?" McAdden said as Callen and Sam walked into the interrogation room.

"What's your deal with Matt Greene?" Callen said.

"Matt? Why do you guys wanna know about Matt?"

"He was killed this morning in an explosion," Sam said.

"Wait? You think I had something to do with that?"

"Did you?" Callen said.

"No!"

"Then you don't blame him for getting you a dishonorable discharge?"

"Of course I do! He set me up! Let me take the fall for something he did! He's the one dealing drugs not me."

"So you killed him to get back at him?"

"That son of a bitch deserved to die. Nobody believed me that he's the one dealing. He let me take the blame and he got away with it! He destroyed my life!"

"So when nobody would listen to you, you took actions in your own hands?"

"He deserved what was coming to him! He is a disgrace to his uniform. I didn't do anything and I got kicked out of the marines for it! It's not right!"

"Neither is killing someone and then attempting to kill two federal agents!"

"They weren't supposed to be there, I never meant to kill anyone else."

"Get up, put your arms behind your back," Sam said and he cuffed the man and took him to jail.

They went back to the office to finish their reports and before going home they dropped by the hospital to see how Kensi was doing. There was no change in her condition. Deeks stayed in the hospital that night. The others went home.

"I hope Kensi is gonna be okay," Kayla said.

"Yeah me too," Callen said.

"And poor Deeks. I can't imagine how he must be feeling, seeing Kensi like this."

"Yeah, I can't imagine how I would be feeling if it was you lying there," Callen said and he put his arm around Kayla and pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss on her head.

"At least the guy that did this to her in gonna be put away for some time."

"Yeah, that's at least something."

Kayla put her head on Callen's chest and they just lay there on the couch watching TV until Alyssa came running out of her room and jumped on the couch with them and into Kayla's arms.

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?" Kayla said.

"There's a monster under my bed," Alyssa said.

"Sweetie there is no such things as monsters and there's no one under your bed."

"Yes there was."

"I'll go check if there are any monsters and if there are I'll scare them away, okay," Callen said.

"Okay."

Callen went to check her room and came back about a minute later.

"All clear, there are no monster in your room," Callen said as he walked in the living room.

"See I told you sweetie," Kayla said.

"Are you sure?" Alyssa said.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on, let's go back to bed," Callen said and he picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom.

"Goodnight," Callen said as he tucked her in.

"Goodnight. Can I get a goodnight hug and kiss?" Alyssa said.

"Sure," Callen said and he gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight."

…

Deeks was still in the hospital the next day. Kensi's vitals were improving a bit. She had another scan this morning to see how the swelling was. Luckily the swelling had gone down, it was almost gone. Kensi still had a long way to go before she was healthy again, but the doctor was very optimistic about her condition.

Kensi stayed in a coma for another week. The swelling was gone and her vitals were good. It was now a matter of time before she would wake up. Deeks stayed every free hour he had in the hospital sitting next to Kensi, hoping that she would open her eyes. He was flicking through the channels on the TV when he noticed Kensi's fingers move.

"Kensi?" Deeks said and her eyes started flickering. "Come Kensi, you can do it. Open your eyes."

Kensi opened her eyes and her beautiful eyes were staring at Deeks.

"Hey there partner, welcome back," Deeks said and he noticed Kensi didn't like the tube in her throat so he called for the nurse and the nurse removed he tube and Kensi coughed heavily.

"How are you feeling partner?" Deeks said.

"I've been better. What happened?" Kensi said.

"You don't remember?"

"No, not really."

"Well, the building we were in exploded. We barely made it out in time. I'm glad to see you awake again. I was so worried about you," Deeks said ad he gave her a kiss.

"What did you do that for?" Kensi said as she looked at him with a weird face.

"Kiss you?"

"Yes. We're just partners."

Deeks' face turned worried. She didn't remember that they were a couple.

"Right?"

"Right, of course. I'm sorry. I'm just glad that you're awake again."

A week later Kensi was discharged from the hospital. The doctor explained to Deeks that her memory loss could be temporarily and that it was important for Kensi to keep her normal routine. It was important for her recovery to keep her life as normal as possible. Deeks did go to with her to her house to look after her. He hoped that having him around as much as possible would trigger her memory again.

"Deeks, I'm perfectly fine to look after myself. You don't need to be here the whole day," Kensi said.

"I don't mind. You're still not 100% fit. I just wanna make sure you're alright," Deeks said.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"I'm staying here, no discussion."

"Fine. I'm going to bed, goodnight," Kensi said and she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Deeks lay down on the couch and he was just staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what was happening. The woman that he loved didn't remember loving him and that they were a couple. It took Deeks all of his strength to not just grab her and start kissing her. He felt so helpless that he wasn't able to bring her memory back to her.

…..

"How's Kensi doing?" Kayla asked as Deeks arrived at the office.

"She's okay. Her injuries are healing, but her memory has still not come back yet," Deeks said.

"Ah that's though. Hang in there Deeks. I'm sure she'll remember that you two were together."

"I hope so."

They heard Eric whistling.

"New case guys," Eric said and they followed him up to OPS.

Eric and Nell explained the case to them. Highly classified information had been stolen from the naval intelligence. It was suspected that Roberts & Clive security was used as a front for criminal activities. Kayla and Callen would go undercover there to see what was going on inside. Callen would go in as a security guard for the building and Kayla was going in as a receptionist.

"Good morning miss," Callen said as Kayla walked into the building.

"Good morning sir. Maybe you can help me, I was looking for Mr. Clive. It's my first day so I'm a little new to the building," Kayla said.

"Of course. Just take the elevator and go up to the 3rd floor."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I hope you enjoy working here."

Kayla went upstairs and was shown to her desk and she started working. She plugged in the USB drive so Eric could have access to her computer.

"I can't get access to their servers. You have to apply to USB drive directly to the server in the server room," Eric said through the com.

"I don't have access to that room," Kayla said.

"Callen does. Slip him the drive and he'll put it in."

"Copy that," Callen said.

During his lunch break Callen walked up to the 3rd floor.

"Hello there, getting settled in?" Callen said.

"Yes, I'm managing so far. Everybody is really friendly," Kayla said and she got up with a stack of papers in her hand. She dropped them.

"Let me help you," Callen said and he went to help her and Kayla slipped him the drive.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm a little clumsy sometimes."

"It's no problem. I'll see you later, gotta get back to work."

"See ya."

Callen managed to get into the server room and plug the drive in.

"Getting it Eric?" Callen said.

"Yes, I'm in," Eric said.

They continued to work there for the rest of the day. At the end of the day Callen noticed some suspicious looking people entering the building. Since he was a security guard he was also working late. Kayla stayed behind to keep him company. She used her cover as a new employer and Callen was telling her more about the building. Kayla had managed to plant a listening device and a camera in Clive's office and back at OPS they were listening and watching in on the meeting.

Callen and Kayla took a walk through the building. Callen was checking if everything was safe everywhere. They walked onto the floor where Clive was having the meeting. Nobody else was on the floor and the floor was closed off from the elevator and the door to the stairwell was closed.

"Okay something strange is definitely going on here. They closed the entire floor down," Callen said.

"Have you guys heard anything yet?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, Mr. Clive is trying to sell the information he stole from the naval intelligence. You have permission to move in," Hetty said.

"Okay, we're going in," Callen said and he picked the lock of the door and they walked onto the floor. As soon as they came around the corner they saw a man standing there.

"What are you doing here? This floor is closed off," the man said.

"I'm just checking the building, the door to the stairwell should not be locked," Callen said.

"I said this floor is closed! Leave now."

"I work here, on this floor. I forgot something and I came to get it," Kayla said.

"Make it quick."

Kayla walked up to her desk and looked in the draws, pretending to look for something. She noticed the man was carrying.

"G, he's carrying," Kayla whispered.

"I noticed," Callen said.

"You finished?" The man said.

"Yep found it," Kayla said.

"Then leave now!"

"Okay okay, we're going. Just what is going on here?"

"None of your business lady."

Callen and Kayla walked away.

"Hey wait a minute, how exactly did you get on this floor? That door was locked."

Callen and Kayla pretended that they didn't hear him and they walked around the corner.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," the man said and he followed them around the corner into the stairwell.

Kayla and Callen were waiting for him there behind the door and Callen grabbed him from behind and let him fall unconscious. They grabbed their guns and moved towards Clive's office. Callen knocked on the door. A man came out, Callen knocked him out cold.

"Federal agents! Hands were we can see them!" Callen said as he and Kayla moved into the room.

"I suggest you drop your guns," Callen and Kayla heard a man behind them say and they heard the click of a gun.


	12. Chapter 12

They turned around and saw two guns pointing at them. They realized that they had no other choice but to drop their weapons.

"Tie them up," Clive said.

Callen and Kayla were being tied up to a chair.

"Now who are you?" Clive asked.

….

"Get Mr. Hanna on the phone, Mr. Beale," Hetty said as she saw the new developments on the screen.

"Got it," Eric said and he called Sam.

"Yeah Eric," Sam said as he answered his phone.

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen's and Ms. O'Donnell's cover is blown. Clive has both of them," Hetty said.

"Got it, we're moving in," Sam said and he hung up the phone.

"Everything okay Sam?" Deeks said.

"G's and Kayla's cover is blown. Clive has them."

"Damn it."

"Let's go get them out."

Sam and Deeks moved into the building and made their way up to the 3rd floor.

…..

"I asked: who are you?! Who do you work for?" Clive asked.

"We're federal agents," Kayla said.

"We know all about the information you stole from the office of naval intelligence and that you are trying to sell it," Callen said.

"So what, you think you can just come in here and stop me? That was clearly a mistake on your part. Take care of them," Clive said to his men and he left the room.

"Let's take care of you first sweetheart," one of the men said and he grabbed Kayla by her hair and pulled her head back. "It's a shame to kill something so fine, isn't it boys?" They all chuckled. "And the boss didn't say we had to do it quick. So why not have a little fun first."

The man ran his hand over her face and down her body and down her leg. Kayla managed to lift up her knee and she kneed him in his privates. After he regained his composure he got up and slapped Kayla in her face.

"You little bitch."

"Hey! Get your hands off of her! You wanna hit someone, hit me!" Callen said.

"You wanna be the tough guy?" The man said and he punched Callen in his stomach.

…

Sam and Deeks had made their way up to the 3rd floor and as soon as they stepped through the door Clive's men came at them. Sam and Deeks shot them and they made their way to Callen and Kayla.

"Federal Agents!" Sam yelled as they stepped into the room.

The men tried to grab their guns but Sam and Deeks shot them before they could.

"You guys okay?" Deeks said.

"Yeah we're good." Callen said.

"Clive, he took off with the information," Kayla said.

"We know. Eric tracked him and we got him, the information and the people he was planning to sell it to," Sam said.

"Okay good."

"Come on, let's go back to the office," Deeks said.

They went back to the office and updated Hetty and finished their reports and they went home.

"Mommy!" Alyssa said as Callen and Kayla stepped through the door.

"Hey sweetie," Kayla said and she was greeted with a hug from her daughter. "Had a good day at school today?"

"Yeah, I was the teacher's little helper today."

"That's very good. Go back and play, mommy will make dinner soon."

They had dinner and a little while after dinner Kayla put Alyssa to bed and a couple hours later Callen and Kayla went to bed as well. Kayla crawled close to Callen and Callen put his arms around her.

"You okay Kayla?" Callen said.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for sticking up for me earlier," Kayla said and she lifted her head up and she gave him a kiss.

"Anytime. I couldn't stand to see that guy touch you like that. You were right to kick him."

"Yeah, that was gross when he did that. There's only one man that can touch me like that and that's you."

"Well, in that case….," Callen said and he rolled her on her back and he started kissing her.

His lips made their way towards her neck and he dropped his hand down to her knee and slowly moved it upwards.

"Oh my, G, that feels good."

He grabbed her thighs with both his hands and slowly moved them upwards, taking her pajama top with them and he pulled it up over her head. He continued to tease her with kisses for a couple more minutes while Callen took their clothes off. When all their clothes were off Kayla rolled Callen on his back and she started to place soft kisses on his bare chest. After a while Callen pulled her back up and he kissed her and he rolled her back on her back and they made love.

…..

"How's Kensi?" Kayla asked when Deeks sat down on his desk that morning.

"She's getting better. She should be back next week," Deeks said.

"Okay good. And her memory?"

"Not back yet."

"Hang in there Deeks, I'm sure her memory will come back to her soon."

"I hope so."

At that moment Eric whistled.

"New case on deck guys," Eric said and the agents followed him upstairs.

"What are we looking at Eric?" Callen asked.

"Captain Julia McOwen was found death earlier this morning in her apartment," Eric said.

"She was a navy SEAL and just got back from a deployment in Afghanistan," Nell said.

"Anything special about her?"

"Nothing in her service record so far, but on her last mission 3 of her SEALs where killed in action."

"Ambush?" Kayla asked.

"Don't know. The report is really vague."

"Vague? How vague?" Callen asked.

"Well the report doesn't say how they died. It just says that 3 SEALs died on that mission."

"Could be that they're covering up something," Sam said.

"You're right Mr. Hanna," Hetty said as she walked into OPS. "Which is why you and Mr. Callen are heading over to the boatshed. Someone from the Navy will be there to brief you on this mission."

"Got it," Callen said and he and Sam left to the boatshed.

"Does she have any next of kin?" Kayla asked.

"Her parents, they live in Bel Air, address is on your phones," Eric said.

"Thanks. We'll go speak to them," Kayla said and she and Deeks left.

10 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at the boatshed. Someone from the navy was already waiting for them.

"Colonel Peters?" Callen asked.

"Yes, and you must be Agents Callen and Hanna," Peters said.

"Yes, thank you for coming. We're sorry for what happened to Captain McOwen."

"Thank you. Yes it's a shame that this happened to her. She was a very good captain."

"What happened on her last mission? We read that 3 of her SEALs died on that mission."

"Correct. They walked into an ambush. We suspected that maybe their mission had been compromised but we couldn't find any evidence for that and now Julia ends up dead."

"You think those two are connected?" Sam said.

"It's a possibility. I'll give you all the information we have on the mission and the reports of the dead SEALs, maybe you can find something. I'll do anything to help you to catch whoever killed Julia and maybe the other SEALs as well."

"We appreciate it. We'll let you know if we find something," Callen said.

In the meantime Deeks and Kayla arrived at her parents' house and they knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Mrs. McOwen. Special Agent Kayla O'Donnell, NCIS. This is Detective Marty Deeks LAPD," Kayla said as they showed their badges. "We're here to talk about your daughter."

"Julia? Is something wrong with her," Mrs. McOwen said.

"I'm sorry to inform you ma'am, but your daughter was found death earlier this morning," Deeks said.

"Oh my god. How did she die?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Kayla said. "May we come in?"

"Of course, come in."

"Do you know anybody that would wanna hurt your daughter?"

"No, everybody loved Julia. I know she must have had some enemies from her job as a SEAL but she never told me about that. I thought that if this day should ever come that she would have died in combat, but not like this."

"Again, we're very sorry ma'am. If there's anything you can think of that might help give us a call okay," Kayla said and she gave her her card.

"I will, just catch the bastard who did this to my little girl."

"We will do our very best."

Kayla and Deeks went back to the office. Callen and Sam were already there. Callen had handed the information over to Eric and Nell to analyze.

"Find out anything from the Colonel?" Kayla said.

"He had suspicions that the mission may have been compromised and that's what got the SEALs killed and now maybe McOwen too. Eric and Nell are looking through the data now. Got anything from the parents?" Callen said.

"No, they had no idea who would wanna hurt their daughter."

"So, we've got nothing concrete yet," Deeks said.

"Maybe we have," Nell said as she came down the stairs.

"What have you got Nell?" Callen said.

"I looked at the information the colonel gave us. Just before the mission PO Scott Corday was kicked off the team and put on suspension."

"What for?" Deeks asked.

"He got into a fight with one of the other SEALs on that team and it got kinda physical."

"Could be that he leaked the Intel as revenge," Callen said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, address is on your phones."

"Thanks Nell, let's bring him in."

They arrested him and they brought him to the boatshed. Callen and Sam went to question him and Deeks and Kayla stayed in the main area.

He claimed to have an alibi and that he didn't have anything to do with the deaths of the SEALs and with the death of McOwen. Callen called Eric to check his alibi out and they returned to the office.

His alibi checked out so they were back at square one. About 5 hours later they had managed to come out with a good lead. Someone from the terrorist group they had tracked down in Afghanistan followed her to the States and killed her. They went to the armory to gear up and they left.

They went to the building where he was hiding out and moved it. A couple of seconds later bullets were flying everywhere but they managed to shoot and kill all of them. They wrapped up at the scene and went back to the office and, after finishing their reports, home.

….

Kensi's injuries were healing very well. She was able to come back to work tomorrow. Her memory was still not fully back. She still didn't remember that she and Deeks were a couple. During the day, while Deeks was at work, she had found some pictures of her and Deeks.

When Deeks came by her apartment after work that night she asked him about it.

"Deeks, I found these pictures earlier today. I thought we were just partners," Kensi said as she showed him the pictures.

"Yes we are partners, we were just having some fun," Deeks said.

"Deeks, I'm not stupid. There's clearly something more than just having fun in this picture. I know I lost some of my memory after that explosion."

"You're right. There's something more between us. We're a couple."

"A couple? You mean a romantic couple?"

"Yes, I love you Kensi."

"Okay, you must be crazy. There's no way I would get romantically involved with a co-worker."

In a flash Deeks kissed her, hoping to jog her memory. Kensi was caught off guard by the kiss and she pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kensi said.

"I was hoping to jog your memory. If I kissed you, then maybe you would remember."

"Are you crazy?! Please leave."

"Kens, come on."

"Leave, now."

"Okay fine."

Kensi locked the door behind him and she let herself fall on down the couch. What was he thinking kissing her like that? But what if he was telling the truth? Something about the kiss did feel familiar to her. But where they really a couple? She decided to go to bed and think about this more tomorrow.

"Morning guys," Kensi said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Morning Kens. How are you?" Kayla said.

"I'm good. Memory is not fully back yet, but it's getting there I hope. Where's Deeks?"

"Haven't seen him yet," Callen said.

"Mr. Deeks called in sick today," Hetty said as she appeared behind the agent. "So Ms. O'Donnell you'll be accompanying Ms. Blye today. Now upstairs you go, you have a new case."

"What have we got Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

Eric and Nell explained the case to them and the team went to work. Callen and Sam went to the boatshed to speak to someone from Naval Intelligence and Kayla and Kensi went to speak to the victim's family.

"Kayla, can I ask you something?" Kensi said when they were in the car.

"Sure, what is it?" Kayla said.

"Well, it's a bit of a weird question maybe, but Deeks came by yesterday and he said that we were a couple. Well I can't remember if we were of not so my question, do you know if Deeks and I were a couple?"

"Yes, you and Deeks are a couple."

"Really? He did kiss me yesterday and it did feel familiar but I thought that I would never do that, get romantically involved with a co-worker."

"Well, I don't know how this thing between you two happened but you are a couple."

"Maybe that's why he called in sick today. After he kissed me I kinda pushed him out of the door."

"Could be, maybe you should go see him after work."

"Yeah maybe I will."

They managed to wrap up the case by the end of the day. They finished their reports and went home. Kensi decided to stop by Deeks' place. She knocked on the door. A little later Deeks opened the door.

"Hey Deeks," Kensi said.

"Kensi, what are you…" Deeks started but before he could finish Kensi made her way into the apartment and wrapped her arms around Deeks' neck and kissed him.

Deeks was startled by the sudden kiss, but he wrapped his arms around Kensi too and kicked the door close with his foot.

"What was that for?" Deeks said once Kensi stopped kissing him.

"Just because I love you."

"Wait, what? You remember that again?"

"Yes, I remember it. I remember everything about you and me. I'm so sorry that I forgot about you and me."

"It's okay. I'm glad you remember it again," Deeks said and he kissed her again and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. "It feels so good to kiss you again. I missed you."

Kensi kissed him again and she went underneath his shirt with her hands and pulled the shirt up over his head. Deeks made quick work of her pants and threw them on the floor. Kensi rolled them over so she was on top and she took her shirt and bra off and she kissed Deeks again while her hands were taking care of his pants. They made love.

"That felt good again Kens," Deeks said as Kensi laid her head down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "What triggered your memory, if I may ask?"

"We took down some criminals and I guess the adrenaline of the situation must have triggered my memory again."

"So your memory is fully back now?"

"Yes, I believe so. At least the most important part in my life I remembered again and that's you and me," Kensi said and she raised her head and kissed him.

"I love you Kens."

"I love you too."

…

Today was Valentine's Day. Callen and Kayla's and Deeks and Kensi's first Valentine's Day together as a couple.

Callen wondered what he should do today. Valentine's Day had never been a special day to him, but this year it was different. He had a woman in his live that he loved very much. He wanted to do something to surprise her. During the day he planned something special for them.

Deeks had made some plans for him and Kensi as well. During their lunch break Deeks made his way to Kensi's house and he put a lot of roses in her house and he covered her bed in rose peddles and he set the table for the romantic dinner he had planned for them and he put the food in the fridge and went back to the office.

The day past rather quietly and everyone logged of their computer and left the office.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way home," Kayla said.

"We're not going home. I've made some plans for tonight," Callen said.

"Plans? What plans?"

"It's a surprise."

"What about Alyssa? She's at home."

"Don't worry about that. I asked the sitter to stay longer."

"Okay good. Now where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on tell me. I'm dying to know."

"I'm not gonna tell. You'll just have to wait."

10 minutes later Callen pulled up to a restaurant and he and Kayla walked up to the entrance.

"You made reservations here?" Kayla asked.

"Yes I did," Callen said.

"Oh my god, I've been dying to check this place out. They say it's really good."

"Yes, I know. That's why I made reservations here."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," Callen said and he kissed her and they went inside and had a very lovely dinner.

…

Deeks went home with Kensi to her house. Kensi opened the door and saw all these roses inside.

"Oh my god. Did you do that?" Kensi said.

"Yes I did," Deeks said.

"Thank you," Kensi said and she gave Deeks a kiss.

"There's more. I'm also good make a nice dinner for you. You just sit on the couch and relax and I'm gonna go make dinner."

"You're really sweet. I love you."

"I love you too," Deeks said and he gave Kensi another kiss and he went to the kitchen to make dinner. And they had a very lovely dinner.

…

"That was really a nice dinner. Food's really good here," Kayla said when they were in the car on the way home.

"Yes it was and I had a really good time too," Callen said.

"I hope you like what I got you. I'll give it to you once we're home."

"I can't wait to see what it is. And I've got another surprise for you too at home."

"Really? There's more?"

"Yep."

"Well I can't wait to see what else you have for me."

A couple of minutes later they were at home and after the babysitter had left Kayla went to get Callen's presents.

"Here you go. Here's the first," Kayla said as she handed the present to Callen.

"There's more?"

Callen opened the present. It was a picture of him and Alyssa taken about a week ago in their backyard.

"This is a very beautiful picture. Thank you. It will go up on the mantel with the other pictures," Callen said as he put the picture frame on the mantel.

"You're welcome. I'm really happy that you and Alyssa get along so well."

"Are you kidding? She's a great kid. I love her and I love you," Callen said as he sat back on the couch and gave Kayla a kiss.

"And here's your other present," Kayla said as she handed Callen another package.

Callen also opened this present and it was a box.

"Open it," Kayla said and Callen opened the box.

Callen opened the box and he saw a picture of him and Kayla in the box.

"Now you have a box for our memories too. One for your past and one for your future," Kayla said.

"Thank you honey, this is really sweet of you," Callen said and he gave Kayla a kiss.

"You're welcome honey. So what was the other surprise you had for me?"

"Right, just wait here and close your eyes," Callen said and he got up and walked to the bedroom.

"Okay," Kayla said and she closed her eyes.

…

"That was very nice Deeks, thank you," Kensi said and she leaned in for a kiss.

"You're welcome," Deeks said.

"Now I can give you your present," Kensi said and she went to her bedroom to get the present. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Deeks said and he opened the present. "A key?"

"Yes, to my place. Since you're here a lot you might as well have your own key."

"Thank you Kens, I will definitely use this," Deeks said and he kissed Kensi and picked her up and swung her over to the couch and sat down with Kensi on his lap kissing him. "And I've got another surprise for you later tonight."

"Another? You already made me dinner and bought all these lovely flowers, you're kinda making me look bad giving you just a key."

"Just being here with you is already the best gift you can give me. I don't need anything more. And I like spoiling you like this."

"Well I'm not complaining. I like it," Kensi said and she kissed Deeks again.

…

"Hold out your hands, palms up," Callen said and Kayla put her hands out and she felt Callen placing something in her hands. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Kayla opened her eyes and saw a box in her hands.

"Go ahead, open it," Callen said.

Kayla opened the box and her mouth fell open from shock.

"Oh my god, G. It's beautiful," Kayla said. "Wait, is this what I think it is?"

"My sweet Kayla, will you marry me?"

….

Deeks had gotten up and he went to get Kensi's other surprise. He went back to the couch and handed Kensi her present.

"You also got me a present?" Kensi said.

"Yes, open it," Deeks said.

Kensi took the present and opened it. She opened the box and found a little jewelry box in it.

"Go ahead, open it."

Kensi opened the box and her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh my god, Deeks."

Deeks took the box from Kensi's hand and sat down on one knee.

"Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," Kayla said and Callen grabbed the ring from the box and placed it on Kayla's finger and he kissed Kayla.

"I love you," Callen said.

"I love you too," Kayla said and Callen cradled her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

He put her down on the floor again and he let the tub fill itself with water while he kissed Kayla again and he took off their clothes and they stepped into the tub. Kayla sat on his lap and she kissed him again. Callen ran his hands down her back and he grabbed her hips to pull her even closer to him. They made love in the bathtub.

They dried themselves off and Callen picked her up again and carried her to the bed and they made love again.

…

"Yes, I would love to marry you," Kensi said and Deeks grabbed the ring and placed it on Kensi's finger.

Kensi put her hands on Deeks' cheeks and kissed him. Deeks got up and pushed Kensi down on the couch and lay on top of her while kissing her.

"I love you Kensi."

"I love you too."

Deeks' lips made their way down to Kensi's neck and Kensi ran her hands down Deeks' back and her hands went under his shirt, pulling it up and as her hands went back up again and she pulled it over his head. Deeks' did the same with her shirt. A few minutes later they were both naked and they made love right there on the couch. After they had finished Deeks stood up and picked up Kensi and carried her to the bed and they made love again.

….

"Good morning," Kayla said very chipper as she and Callen walked into the bullpen.

"Morning," Sam said, who was the only one there yet. "Well, looks like someone is in a good mood."

"Yes, we had a really nice Valentine's Day yesterday," Kayla said and she showed Sam her hand with the ring on it.

"No way, you got engaged?"

"Yep we did," Callen said.

"Well congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you," Kayla said.

A few seconds later Kensi and Deeks came in.

"Good morning," Kensi said in the same chipper tone as Kayla.

"Morning," Kayla said and she noticed the ring on Kensi's finger. "Wow Kensi, that's a beautiful ring."

"Thank you, Deeks gave it to me yesterday."

"Wait, you got engaged too?" Sam said.

"Yes we did."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Wait, what do you mean too?" Deeks said.

"G and Kayla also got engaged yesterday," Sam said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Callen said.

"Well, looks like we'll have two weddings very soon," Kayla said.

"Who's getting married?" Hetty said as she appeared behind the agents.

"G and I and Kensi and Deeks," Kayla said.

"Well, congratulations to all 4 of you, but I'm afraid the celebrations have to wait. We have a new case, upstairs you go."

All 5 of them went upstairs to OPS.

"What are we looking at Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"This happened early this morning. There was a shooting at the federal building," Eric said as he put a video up on the screen.

"What kind of federal building is it?"

"Naval intelligence," Nell said. "But what they do there exactly is classified. I can't find it anywhere."

"Whatever they are doing in there, might have got those two killed," Kayla said. "Who's that 3rd person there? There's one more person next to them, but she didn't get shot."

"I'll try to clear it up, see if we can get a match with facial reg," Eric said.

"Anything on the shooters?" Callen said.

"No, they're mostly of camera and when they are on camera you can see their faces."

"We'll check out the building. Kensi, Deeks, when Eric gets a hit on the facial reg try to find her."

"Will do," Kensi said.

Callen, Sam and Kayla drove to the federal building and Callen and Sam got out and went inside.

"Hi there, may I help you?" the male receptionist said.

"Yes, NCIS, we're investigating the shooting here this morning," Callen said as they showed their badges. "We would like to talk to your boss, ask him about the shooting this morning."

"I'm sorry, he's not here at the moment and I can't let anyone in until he's back."

"Someone shot in front of this building this morning and killed two people and is possible looking for the third and you can't let us in to investigate?" Sam said.

"I'm sorry. Orders are orders."

"When will your boss be back?" Callen said.

"Don't know. Somewhere in the afternoon."

"Alright, thank you for your time," Callen said and they walked back outside.

"Think he's lying?" Sam said.

"Yep I do. Kayla, you're on," Callen said through the com.

"Got it," Kayla said and she grabbed her stuff and walked inside.

As soon as she walked in she got the receptionist and security guards attention with her short, tight skirt and her blouse that showed just enough of her cleavage.

"Hi there, I've got a package for you," Kayla said as she put the package on the counter. "Sign here please." She noticed that he was staring at her cleavage. She was leaning against the counter and she could feel that the guards were definitely checking her out.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Sign here please."

"Of course. Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"Yes just started this week."

"Well I hope to see you drop off packages here more often."

"We'll see about that. Have a nice day," Kayla said and she walked back out again. "Tell me you're in."

"We're in, good work Kayla," Callen said.

"Thanks."

Callen and Sam made their way to the boss' office and they knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice said and they went in. "Who are you? I've never seen you here."

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," they said as they showed their badges. "We're investigating this morning shooting."

"My receptionist just called that you guys were here and he turned you away."

"He also said you weren't here, but here you are," Sam said

"Now, why would you lie to us and not let us investigate this case properly. Two people died right in front of this building this morning and my guess is that whatever you're doing in here has something to do with it," Callen said.

"Look, I'm sorry we lied to you. But what we do here is highly classified. There are just a few people outside this building who know what's going on inside her."

"What is going on inside of here?" Sam said.

"I can't share that information with you."

"Two of your employees died this morning right in front of this building and you won't tell us what's going on in here? They could be after something that you are working on."

"I can't share the specific details even with you guys, but I'll give you us much information as I can for you guys to find whoever shot at my people."

"We're also gonna need a list of names of people who work here and the few people outside this building who know what's going on in here," Callen said.

"Here you go, everything I can tell you," he said and he handed them a flash drive.

"Thank you," Callen said and he and Sam walked back to the car.

"Got anything?" Kayla said.

"He gave us a flash drive with some information, but I don't know how much is on that. He was very vague. He didn't want to tell us what they were doing inside."

"Why wouldn't they want to help us to find out who shot at them?"

"Whatever is going on in there is classified enough to not even been shared in situations like this."

"Looks like someone did find out what they were doing in there."

They went back to the office and Callen handed the flash drive to Eric.

"Everything he could give us about what's going on in there, see what you can find out," Callen said.

"Will do," Eric said.

"Any luck tracing that 3rd person?"

"Yes, Kensi and Deeks are on their way to talk to her."

"Okay good, let us know when you find something," Callen said and he went back downstairs and walked to Hetty's office.

"Yes, Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

"Do you have any idea what they are doing in that building?"

"No, I have no idea. And I can't find it anywhere. Everything is sealed off."

"What the hell are they doing in there that is so secretive and might have gotten two people killed?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I'll make some calls to see if I can find out. You just keep investigating."

Callen nodded and he went back to the bullpen. Kensi and Deeks had arrived at her house and they knocked on the door.

"Excuse me Lily Matthews? Kensi said.

"Yes. Who are you?" Lily said.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS, and Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD," Kensi said as they showed their badges. "We're investigating the shooting at the federal building this morning. May we come in to ask you some questions?"

"Sure, come in."

"What can you tell us about the shooting this morning?"

"Not much. I was there to talk to someone and all of a sudden they started shooting at us and I looked next to me and I saw them lying there on the ground and I just ran."

"Why where you there this morning?'

"I was just dropping off something."

"You work there too?" Deeks said.

"No, not anymore. I used too."

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't deal with all the secrecy any more. Wanted an easier job."

"Do you know what's going on inside there? We think it might have something to do with the shooting this morning," Kensi said.

"It's classified. I wouldn't be surprised if they even didn't tell NCIS about it."

"Anything you could tell us about it would be a big help," Deeks said.

"I don't know if I should."

"If you want us to find the guys who shot at you."

"Fine. They deal with very sensitive naval intelligence there. Intelligence about terrorist right here in the US, hiding in plain sight."

"What were you handing off to them?"

"Just some papers, nothing really special."

"Do you know what they were working on at the moment?"

"No, I have absolutely no idea."

"Okay, thank you for your time," Kensi said and she and Deeks started walking to the front door but the quickly had to duck away as they were being shot at.

"Get down," Deeks said and he jumped on top of Lily and pulling her down to the floor. Kensi grabbed her gun and looked outside as soon as the gunfire had stopped. She didn't see anybody there.

"You good Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, we're fine."

Kensi took out her cell phone and called Eric for LAPD backup at the scene. A couple minutes later LAPD was there and so where Callen, Sam and Kayla.

"Everything okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Kensi said.

"Did you get a look at them?'

"No, they were gone before I could get up to look."

"Okay. Take Ms. Matthews to the boatshed, we'll wrap up here," Callen said and Kensi and Deeks left.

Callen, Sam and Kayla wrapped up at the scene and went to the boatshed as well.

"How is she?" Callen asked as the stepped in and saw Kensi talking to her in the interrogation room.

"Hasn't said anything. Guess she's too scared," Deeks said.

"I think it's save to say that whoever shot at her this morning, tried again," Kayla said.

"Question is, were they after her from the start or after all three of them," Callen said.

"Looks like there's something she's not telling us," Sam said.

"She's not telling us anything, she's complete shut off," Kensi said as she came out of the interrogation room.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Kayla said.

"Be my guest," Kensi said and Kayla walked into the interrogation room.

"Hi Lily, I'm Special Agent Kayla O'Donnell. I would like to talk to you about today's shooting. Think you can maybe answer a few questions for me," Kayla said but there was no answer. "It's all right to be scared after today. But we can help you by catching the guys who did this to you, but you've gotta talk to us. You don't have to be afraid. We'll protect you and make sure nobody will come after you."

"I can't I'm sorry," Lily said.

"Who are you protecting?"

"I'm not protecting anyone, I just can't."

"How far along are you?"

Lily looked at her with a shocked face. "How did you know?"

"I found the vitamins in your house when we were looking through it. I understand that you wanna protect him, I'm a mother too. I would do anything to protect my daughter. We can keep you both safe and stop these guys from coming after you again but you have to talk to us."

"Okay," Lily said and she told Kayla everything she knew.

"Thank you," Kayla said and they walked out of the room.

"Good work Kayla," Callen said. "I've already got Eric and Nell looking for them."

"I'll stay here with here, to make sure she's okay. You go get them."

"Okay, we'll let you know when we've got them," Callen said and they went back to the office.

About an hour later Eric and Nell had managed to find the terrorist group that was after Lily and the team went to the armory to gear up and they left.

"These guys will not hesitate to pull the trigger so watch your back," Callen said and everybody nodded. "Let's go."

The team moved into the compound and they strangled the guards and moved inside the house. Callen and Sam went one way and Kensi and Deeks the other. They shot everyone who got in their way. They managed to kill everyone without getting hurt. Callen called Kayla to let her know everything was alright and that Lily could go home.

"Everything is fine. You can go home again," Kayla said.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"You're welcome. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, I can stay with my sister."

"Okay, I'll drop you off there then."

They went to her house to grab some of her stuff and Kayla dropped her off at her sister's place and went back to the office. She grabbed her stuff and she and Callen went home.

"You really did good work today," Callen said when they were in the car.

"Thanks, just doing my job," Kayla said.

They had a nice dinner at home and after dinner Kayla had something to tell Alyssa.

"Alyssa sweetie, Callen and I have something to tell you," Kayla said.

"What is it mommy?" Alyssa said.

"Callen and I are getting married."

A big smile appeared on Alyssa face and she crawled onto Kayla's lap and gave her a hug.

"Will Callen be my daddy then?"

Kayla looked at Callen and Callen nodded.

"Sure if you want to."

"Yes," Alyssa said and she jumped off of Kayla's lap and onto Callen's lap and gave him a hug too. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie," Callen said and Kayla couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter and her fiancé.

"Well Alyssa seemed really happy about us getting married," Callen said as they got into bed.

"Yes she did, daddy," Kayla said with a little smile on her face. "I'm really glad she likes you."

"She's a great kid and I would be happy to be her dad since she doesn't have her real one anymore," Callen said as he wrapped his arms around Kayla and kissed her.

"Good, I'll will take care of the paperwork then so you could become her legal guardian," Kayla said and she kissed him again.

…..

"Good morning honey," Deeks said as he woke up and saw Kensi lying next to him.

"Good morning honey," Kensi said and she gave him a kiss. "I still can't believe we're actually getting married."

"Yes, soon you'll be my wife," Deeks said as he crawled close against her.

"I can't wait," Kensi said and she kissed Deeks.

Deeks rolled her over on her back and kissed her back. A few seconds later they were interrupted by Kensi's phone ringing. Kensi grabbed it and looked at the display.

"It's Eric, better get it," Kensi said and she answered her phone. "Yeah, we'll be right there." Kensi hung up the phone. "We have to go to work. Hetty wants everyone in OPS."

"Right now?" Deeks sighed.

"Yes."

"Okay," Deeks said and he gave Kensi one last kiss and they got dressed and drove to the office.

"What's up Eric?" Deeks said as they walked into OPS. The others were already there.

Eric and Nell explained the case to them and the team went to work. By the end of the day they had managed to solve the case.

That weekend Kensi and Kayla went shopping for a wedding dress. They decided to go together so they could help each other and then Kayla could go with Deeks to look for a suit that fitted with Kensi's dress and Kensi could go with Callen to look for his suit.

"There are so many dresses," Kayla said as they walked into the bridal store.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" The saleswoman asked.

"A long dress, white."

"Strapless or with straps or sleeves?"

"No strapless please."

"Alright, I'll go get some for you to try."

A few minutes later the saleswoman came back with a couple of dresses. Kayla tried all of them one.

"Which one do you like best, Kens?" Kayla said.

"I liked the third one. It looked really good on you," Kensi said.

"Yeah I liked that one too."

The saleswoman gave her a matching veil and some shoes. Kayla had decided which dress she was going to get and now it was Kensi's turn to pick a dress.

"And for you ma'am, what kind of dress would you like?"

"Long too, also white. I would prefer a strapless," Kensi said.

The saleswoman went to get some dresses for Kensi too and Kensi tried them on.

"I can't choose, tell are all beautiful. Which one do you like, Kay?"

"I liked the first one. It fits you very well."

"Yeah, I like that one too. I can't choose between the first one and the last one."

"Why don't you try to first one again?"

Kensi tried the dress on again and finally decided to go with the first one. She also picked out a matching veil and some shoes.

"I think the boys will be very pleased with the dresses we picked out," Kensi said as they walked outside.

"Yes, I think they'll like them. I can't wait for the day to be here."

"Me neither. Have you and Callen set a date yet?"

"Yes, exactly 4 weeks from today. How about you and Deeks?"

"5 weeks from today."

"Okay, come on let's have lunch."

..

"Kens, I've got something I wanna ask you," Kayla said when they were done with lunch.

"Okay, I've got something I wanna ask you too, you first," Kensi said.

"I want you do be my made of honor, if you want to."

"I'd be honored. It's funny I was gonna ask you the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I want you to be my made of honor."

"I'd be honored too."

….

"Hey Sam, can I ask you something?" Callen said as they went out to get a beer together.

"Sure, what's up G?"

"I would like you to be my best man at my wedding."

"I'd be honored G. I can't believe you're getting married."

"Yeah, I know. I never thought I would, but then I met Kayla and she's really wonderful and I love her."

"I'm happy for you G, I mean that."

"Thanks Sam."

Deeks wondered who he should ask as his best man. He like both Sam and Callen, but he figured Callen would probably ask Sam as his best man and truth be told he looked up to Callen like he was his older brother so it would make sense to ask him.

"Hey Callen, can I ask you something?" Deeks said as he walked into the gym and saw that only Callen was there.

"Sure Deeks, what's up?" Callen said as he continued to hit the target.

"I may be a little bit of a weird question."

"Deeks, what is it?" Callen said as he stopped punching.

"I wanna ask you to be my best man at my wedding."

"Really? I'd be honored."

"Thanks man."

….

Callen and Kayla and Kensi and Deeks continued to plan their weddings. For Callen and Kayla the wedding was just one week away and they were almost done with all the planning, just going over some last minute details.

"I can't believe our wedding is already next week," Callen said.

"I know, but it seems so far away. I can't wait to be your wife," Kayla said and she kissed him.

"I know. I can't wait either."

"Oh that reminds me I have some papers for you to sign," Kayla said and she got up to grab the papers.

"What kind of papers?"

"The papers for you to become Alyssa's legal guardian."

"Oh yeah right," Callen said and he signed the papers.

…

Today was Callen and Kayla's wedding. They had rented a beach house for the wedding and the reception. Callen and Kayla were both in separate rooms getting ready.

"You nervous, G?" Sam said.

"A little."

"Well that's normal, I was too. Just remember that you're marrying the woman that you love."

"I will."

"Could I have a word with Mr. Callen please?" Hetty said as she walked into the room.

"Sure," Sam said and he stepped outside.

"You look very nice Mr. Callen. I can't believe you're actually getting married. I'm very happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Hetty. I can't believe it myself too. I feel so happy with Kayla."

"Kayla is a very lucky girl to have you Mr. Callen. I'll see you out there."

Callen and Sam stood up front with the minister waiting for Kayla. The music started playing and Sam's kids came down the aisle first, throwing flower pedals down the aisle. Next came Alyssa, she was carrying the rings and after that came Kensi and she joined Sam and Callen up front. Everybody stood up and Kayla walked down the aisle. Callen was mesmerized by how amazing she looked in her wedding dress. It was a white dress, with blue roses on the top of the dress and a long wide bottom with also blue roses on the bottom. Kayla walked down the aisle and she saw Callen standing there and she thought how amazing he looked in his dark blue suit with a lighter blue shirt.

The minister started the ceremony.

"Do you G. Callen, take Kayla O'Donnell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" The minister said.

"I do," Callen said.

"Do you Kayla O'Donnell, take G. Callen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" The minister said.

"I do," Kayla said.

Kayla and Callen put the rings on each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said and Callen and Kayla kissed and everybody started clapping.

They had a lovely dinner and after dinner they enjoyed their first dance as husband and wife. The party lasted till around 2am. Alyssa had gone home earlier with the sitter already. After everybody left Kayla and Callen took a cab back home. Callen told the cab the address where the needed to go.

"Wait, that's not home," Kayla said.

"I know. I've got a special surprise for you."

"What about Alyssa?"

"Don't worry. I arranged with the sitter that she would stay overnight."

"Okay, now where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel and Callen picked up the key to the honeymoon suite and they went upstairs and Callen carried her in the room.

"Oh my god G, it's beautiful here."

"Yes it is and it's ours for the night."

Kayla walked over to Callen and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get you into something more comfortable," Callen said and he unzipped her dress. "I picked up something very nice for you. It's in the bathroom. Why don't you get chanced into that and I'll make it more romantic here."

"Deal," Kayla said and she kissed Callen again and went to the bathroom to get changed.

A few minutes later Kayla came out of the bathroom and she cleared her throat as she saw Callen.

"Wow, you look so beautiful, come here," Callen said and Kayla jumped into his arms and they fell onto the bed.

Callen turned her around on her back and started kissing her on every piece of her bare skin. As his hands found their way to her knees and slowly moved up towards her thighs, she lifted his head up and pulled him up to her face and kissed him.

"I want you G, make love to me," Kayla said and Callen kissed her again and within seconds they were both naked in the bed and they made love.

"God, that was the most amazing sex we've ever had," Callen said.

"Yeah, it was totally the best," Kayla said and she grabbed the bottle of champagne that Callen had opened already and she poured it into the glasses. "Here's to us as husband and wife."

After about an hour and a half the champagne bottle was empty and Kayla sat on top of Callen running her hands over his bare chest. She got down and kissed his neck and slowly made her way down his chest. Callen looked down and he couldn't believe that that was actually his wife. He felt really happy and he never wanted this feeling to stop. Kayla got back up and kissed him again and they made love again.

"Good morning Mrs. Callen," Callen said when he saw that Kayla was awake.

"Good morning my husband," Kayla said and she gave Callen a kiss. "I really had a good time last night. It was a very beautiful wedding."

"Yes me too. You looked absolutely beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too."

They order room service and they stayed in the hotel room for a couple more hours before going home. Where they were greeted by Alyssa. The three of them sat on the couch and both Callen and Kayla felt really happy.

A week later it was Kensi's and Deeks' wedding. They had rented a reception room in a hotel and held their wedding there too. Kensi and Deeks were both getting ready. Callen was with Deeks getting him ready and Kayla was with Kensi.

"You ready Deeks?" Callen said.

"Yeah I think so."

"Okay good. It's normal to be nervous Deeks. I was too."

"How's married life so far?"

"It's really good. I love Kayla and I'm very happy and you'll be too with Kensi, I'm sure."

Callen and Deeks walked out to the wedding room and stood up front with the minister. The music started playing and first Alyssa and Sam's kids came down the aisle, throwing rose pedals down. Next came Kayla and she joined Deeks and Callen up front. Everybody stood up as Kensi came walking down the aisle. Deeks looked at how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. It was a white dress, strapless, with some silver flowers on her top running down to her bottom, which was a little widened at the bottom. Kensi looked at Deeks down the aisle and she was mesmerized. He looked really handsome in his beige suit with white shirt.

The minister started the ceremony.

"Do you Martin Deeks, take Kensi Blye to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" The minister said.

"I do," Deeks said.

"Do you Kensi Blye, take Martin Deeks to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" The minister said.

"I do," Kensi said.

Kensi and Deeks put the rings on each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said and Deeks and Kensi kissed and everybody started clapping.

They moved the party to the reception room and had a lovely dinner and after dinner Kensi and Deeks danced for the first time as husband and wife. The party lasted till 2am. After everybody left Kensi and Deeks went upstairs to the honeymoon suite and Deeks carried her across the threshold. Kensi saw the room filled with roses and rose pedals on the bed.

"I love you Deeks."

"I love you too Kensilina."

Deeks put her down and he kissed her and unzipped her wedding dress and pushed it off her body. He also took of the veil and the jewelry she had on and he carried her to the bathroom and turned on the Jacuzzi and he and Kensi stepped in.

"I'm so happy right now," Kensi said.

"I'm very happy too," Deeks said and he opened the bottle of champagne and poured a glass for him and Kensi. "Here's too us."

They both drank a sip before Kensi put hers away and took Deeks' as well and kissed him. Deeks kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her to pull her even closer. They made love in the hot tub.

They got out and Deeks dried them both off and he carried Kensi to the bed and placed her on the bed and joined her and he started kissing her in her neck and down her body. Kensi felt so loved when she was in his arms. They made love again.

"God Deeks that was amazing."

"Yes totally, it's like it only became better after we got married."

"Yes, so true."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Good morning my husband," Kensi said.

"Good morning my wife," Deeks said. "That's sounds weird saying that out loud. But you are in fact my wife now and I love you."

"I love you too Deeks."

They stayed there for the rest of the day before going home. They had decided that Deeks would move in with Kensi until they found a new house.

A year and a half later….

"G!" Kayla called from the living room.

"Yeah honey," Callen called from the kitchen.

"I think it's time."

"Are you sure?" Callen said as he walked into the living room.

"Yes."

"Okay, come on. I got you," Callen said as he helped Kayla up. "Alyssa honey, could you grab that bag please?"

"Sure daddy," Alyssa said and Callen helped Kayla in the car and they drove to the hospital.

15 minutes they were in the hospital and when they reached the maternity floor Kensi and Deeks came out the other elevator.

"Hey Kens," Kayla said.

"Hey Kay," Kensi said.

"It's time for you too?"

"Yes it is. Good luck."

"You too."

Callen took Kayla to her room and Deeks took Kensi to her room.

A few hours later Callen saw his little boy for the first time.

"I love you honey," Callen said and he gave Kayla a kiss.

"I love you too," Kayla said. "Look at the little guy, he's so beautiful."

"Yes he is. He's got your beautiful smile."

A few minutes later Callen walked to the waiting room, where the rest of the team was waiting, with his son in his arms.

"Hey guys," Callen said as he walked into the waiting room. "I like you to meet my son."

"He's beautiful G. Congratulations," Sam said.

"Thanks."

"What's his name?" Nell asked.

"Mike. Mike Jethro Callen."

"A wonderful name. How's Kayla doing, Mr. Callen?" Hetty said.

"She's fine, little bit tired but very happy. You wanna see your baby brother too Alyssa?" Callen said and he got down so Alyssa could see him.

"He's so little," Alyssa said.

"You were once this little too. Come on, mommy wants to see you," Callen said and he turned around walking back to the room but the turned around again. "Any word from Deeks and Kensi?"

"No, nothing yet."

Callen and Alyssa went back to the room and Alyssa climbed on the bed with Kayla and Callen set next to them on the bed holding his son. He was very happy to finally have a family of his own.

A couple minutes later Deeks and Kensi saw their little baby girl for the first time.

"I love you honey," Deeks said and he gave her a kiss. "You did great."

"I love you too sweetie. She's so beautiful," Kensi said as the nurse handed her her newborn baby.

"Yes of course she is. You are her mother."

A few minutes later Deeks walked to waiting room with his little girl in his arms.

"Hey guys," Deeks said as he walked into the waiting room. "I like you to meet my daughter."

"She's beautiful Deeks. Congratulations," Sam said.

"Thanks."

"What's her name?" Nell said.

"Donna Marie Deeks. We named her after Kensi's father."

"A wonderful name Mr. Deeks. How's Kensi?" Hetty said.

"She's fine. Very happy. I should probably get back to her."

"Yes, you do that. Enjoy your time together."

"We will. Any word from Kayla and Callen?"

"Yes, they had a baby boy, Mike."

"Very good," Deeks said and he went back to the room and sat down next to Kensi on the bed, holding his little girl and Kensi leaned against him with her head on his shoulders. They were both so happy at this moment.

* * *

**The End.**

**Hope you liked this story. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Love you guys!**


End file.
